Sherry mixed Gin
by Glasperle
Summary: Shiho Miyano alias Sherry wird sieht sich mit ihrer Vergangenheit konfrontiert, während sie dem Gift und den Männern in Schwarz auf der Spur ist. Welche Rolle spielt Gin dabeí?
1. Prolog

Ich hätte es wissen müssen, man kann sich genauso wenig vor der Vergangenheit verstecken, wie man die Wahrheit verstecken kann.

Ich hab es schon gewusst als ich in diesem Bus saß und hätte sterben sollen.

Warum musste er mich retten, wenn er es jetzt nicht mehr kann?

Dieser Alptraum damals ist fast wahr geworden, was wenn dieser es ganz wird?

Ich muss es ihm sagen, sonst bringe ich alle umsonst in Gefahr.

Shinichi wenn du nur wüsstest wie schwarz meine Vergangenheit wirklich ist würdest du mir dann noch vertrauen oder würdest du mich direkt in seine Arme werfen, diese Arme die töten können und werden...

Ich muss mich der Vergangenheit stellen, meiner Vergangenheit, wenn doch ER nicht dazu gehören würde ...

Gin


	2. Der Spur nach

„Ai...? Ai...?" „Ai!"

„Shinichi? Was ist los?" Ai blickte abwesend zu Shinichi. ´Du musst deine Gedanken kontrollieren, hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen. Nichts wird wahr und Gin wird sicher... Schluss jetzt.´ ermannte sich Ai stumm und versuchte gleichgültig zu kucken. Alles könnte sie ertragen, aber nicht Shinichis´s Mitleid und Sorge um sie.

„Das wollt ich dich fragen. Du bist in der letzten Zeit so abwesend und bedrückt. Warte nur ich hab Neuigkeiten, die dich schon wieder munter machen." Shinichi grinste auf seine bekannte Art, welche verriet, dass er eine heiße Spur hatte.

„Die Männer in Schwarz, ich weiß wo sie sich aufhalten, das heißt ich weiß was Gin und Wodka als nächstes vorhaben. Na ist das nicht klasse. Wir brauchen sie uns nur zu schnappen."

Ai fühlte wie sich langsam eine tiefe Lähmung ausbreitete, schnell drehte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite und betrachtete ihr Zimmer und Labor.

Ihr Computer war noch an, da sie bis gerade eben gearbeitet hatte. Auf dem Monitor waren Formeln und Wirkstoffe, deren Auswirkungen und mögliche Nebeneffekte mit anderen Wirkstoffen aufgelistet, alles Daten wie sie für ein 8-jähriges Kind ein einziges Rätsel darstellen mussten.

´Was ist nur los mit mir, ich sollte froh sein, dass wir endlich wieder eine Spur haben und eine Chance an das Gift zu kommen. Aber meine Angst, mein Geheimnis, meine Vergangenheit...

Will ich etwa für immer dieses falsche Leben führen? Ai Haibara existiert nicht..., aber Shiho Miyano hat sie jemals wirklich existiert? Ich war immer nur Sherry, nie war ich ich.´

„Ai sag was oder wie soll ich dein Schweigen interpretieren?"

´Nie darf jemand erfahren wie ich damals gelebt hab´

„Shinichi du bist einfach zu Naiv, glaubst du wirklich Gin und Wodka so leicht stellen zu können.

Was ist das letzte mal passiert? Fast wäre ich von Gin erschossen worden und dazu enttarnt als Ai."

Ai musste unweigerlich schlucken, war sie immer eine solche Lügnerin gewesen?

Andererseits mussten Shinichi und sie so schnell wie möglich wieder ihre alte Gestalt bekommen, sonst würden die Anderen weiterhin in einer Gefahr leben, die sie sich noch nicht mal bewusst waren.

Und da gab es ja auch noch ihre neue Entdeckung über das Gift, welche sie zum Handeln zwang...

„Shinichi hör zu ich verstehe, dass du so schnell handeln willst und es ist auch wichtig, denn..."

Ehe sie zu ende sprechen konnte, unterbrach sie Shinichi, der keine weiteren Gegenargumente von ihr hören wollte: „Ai keine Sorge diesmal hab ich einen Plan und dazu wissen wir diesmal mehr als die Männer in schwarz. Ich erklär dir meinen Plan und dann wirst du mir zustimmen, du wirst sehen er ist Perfekt."

Shinichi war selbstsicher wie immer, die freudige Erregung Conan Edogawa bald Lebewohl zu sagen machte ihn etwas übereifrig. Wenn sie ihm jetzt sagen würde, dass sie nicht mehr viel Zeit hätten, würde er sich nur durch seine Unvorsichtigkeit nur in Gefahr begeben.

„Gut wie du meinst, erzähl mir deinen tollen Plan Morgen."

„Morgen? Ich präsentiere dir die Nachricht des Jahres und du spielst die Gelangweilte? Shiho das glaub ich nicht!" Shinichi war sauer, wie konnte Ai nur so stur sein, jetzt wo sie beinahe am Ziel waren?

Ai veränderte sich in den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, die sonst so gelassene Ai wurde plötzlich wütend. Nu ganz selten hatte er ihre Gefühle gesehen, eigentlich weniger als fünf mal. Ihre Augen nahmen einen bedrohlichen Anblick an und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten leicht. Sogar ihre Stimme bebte und dabei war es nur all zu deutlich, dass sie versuchte ihre Ruhe zu bewahren.

„Nenn mich nie wieder Shiho. Was weißt du schon von ´Shiho´ du kennst mich nicht!"

´Ich bin immer Sherry gewesen nur wenige haben mich früher Shiho genannt und er war einer von ihnen.

Die Erinnerung war so stark gewesen, wieso verfolgt sie mich gerade Jetzt?´

Langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder, sie drehte sich aber trotzdem von Shinichi weg, damit er sie nicht sah und damit sie vor allem ihn nicht sah.

Sie wusste nicht was er dachte oder wie er reagierte, denn während sie versuchte die Erinnerung zu verdrängen, schlich sich Shinichi die Treppe rauf...


	3. Ein perfekter Plan?

Ai wusste nicht wann, aber irgendwann war sie über der Tastatur eingeschlafen, wie so oft in der letzten Zeit. Noch stundenlang hatte sie vor ihren Aufzeichnungen gesessen und vor sich hin geträumt.

Was sollte sie auch anderes machen? Fakten konnte sie nicht ändern, dazu fehlten ihr so viele Informationen...

Es war schon Mittag als Conan runter kam.

Sie hatte zwar Angst vor der Konfrontation mit ihm, aber bei weitem nicht so viel wie vor ihrer Vergangenheit.

Innerlich rüstete sich vor seinen Fragen und möglichen Angriffen, aber nichts passierte.

Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber und wartete, wartete darauf, dass sie den ersten Schritt machte.

Man sollte es nicht für möglich halten, aber er war ebenso ein sturer Esel.

Aber Shiho war ihm eine Nasenlänge vor, eine seeeeeeeehr lange Nase muss man dazu sagen.

Dennoch warteten beide eine Viertelstunde bis Conan endlich, die Stille nicht mehr ertragend, das Gespräch begann: „Ich denke mein Plan ist mehr als nur durchführbar, er ist einfach und doch genial."

Zuerst war Ai etwas erstaunt darüber, dass er nicht vorhatte über Gestern zu reden, aber sie war auch zu dankbar um ihn deshalb zu fragen. Außerdem war sie sich sicher, er scheute nur die Konfrontation mit ihr in diesem Punkt. Sie musste wieder lernen ihre Gefühle im Griff zu haben, als Nervenfrack dürften sie es beide nicht bis zur Frist schaffen...

´Ich weiß nicht warum Ai sich Gestern so benommen hat, sie ist zur Zeit nicht sie selbst, ich sollte ihr Zeit lassen, wofür auch immer. Ich denke zumindest es wäre gesünder für mich...´

Conan wusste nicht wie unrecht er hatte, momentan war Ai mehr sie selbst denn je, sie fing an ihre wahren Gefühle zu zeigen. Ihre Angst konnte sie nicht länger unterdrücken und mit der Angst kamen auch alle anderen Gefühle unter der Oberfläche wieder zum Vorschein.

„Ich glaube immer noch nicht, dass du wissen willst wo die Männer in Schwarz auftauchen werden."

Conan lies sich Zeit um die Spannung aufzubauen. Dabei blickte er sich um, Ai schien in letzter Zeit ihr Zimmer nie zu verlassen und da sie gerade Ferien hatten, war das auch nicht zu schwierig.

Überhaupt hatte sich in letzter Zeit einiges bei ihr geändert, er spürte ihre Angst teilweise, aber ansonsten verstand sie es immer noch bestens ihre Gefühle zu verbergen.

Ihr Zimmer hatte überhaupt keine persönliche Note, es wirkte leer, natürlich hatte sie bei ihrer Flucht vor der Organisation keine persönlichen Dinge mitnehmen können, aber er zweifelte auch daran, dass sie dort persönliche Dinge gehabt hatte. Er wusste dagegen, dass sie ihre persönlichen Erinnerungen hatte, die sie wie alles für sich behielt.

Trotzdem wirkte das Zimmer so unpersönlich wie nur irgendwie möglich.

Das was da war sah er natürlich nicht, z.B. die Wissenschaftsbücher im Regal und das Photo mit dem Zeitungsartikel über ihrem Tod unter ihrem Kissen. Das Zimmer mochte kalt und leer wirken, aber hatte Shiho denn jemals Platz gehabt um sich selbst auszudrücken?

Sie wurde von der Organisation seit ihrer Geburt überwacht und gesteuert, wer entwickelt sich schon nach außen hin wenn er unter ständiger Beobachtung lebt?

Ihr war schon immer klar gewesen, dass je weniger die Organisation von ihrer Persönlichkeit oder ihren Gefühlen wusste, desto weniger würde sie, sie kontrollieren können. Jedoch hatte sie noch zu viel gezeigt wie es den Anschein hatte und wie sie jetzt wusste.

Natürlich hatte sie wie jeder andere auch Vorlieben und Wünsche, aber die Chance sie zu zeigen hatte sie nie gehabt und so waren viele verschüttet und unter der Identität der Sherry verloren gegangen.

„Nun sag schon endlich, was hast du hinter deinem Rücken?" Ai wurde es unangenehm, wie er sich umblickte, sie glaubte zu wissen, was er dachte. Wo sind die Poster, wo der Ausdruck, wo die Person, die angeblich hier wohnt?

„Na gut hier, lies den Artikel und sieh dir das Photo gut an." Erwartungsvoll wartete er auf ihre Reaktion.

Kintaro Yamesaki präsentiert seine Werke vor Publikum 

Der große neuentdeckte Künstler Auch wenn Yamesaki deutlich Erfolg wird und davon sind Kritiker

Kintaro Yamesaki stellt am von den Strapazen der Vorbe- überzeugt, dann steht im nichts mehr

kommenden Donnerstag seine reitung gekennzeichnet ist, so im Wege.

Werke in seiner ersten Aus- ist er glücklich seinen Traum Es werden viele angesehne Persön-

stellung vor Publikum vor. von einer Karriere als Künstler lichkeiten erwartet.

Jeder ist eingeladen diesem wahr machen zu können. Am Donnerstag im Baika-Hotel

Ereignis beizuwohnen. Wenn die Ausstellung ein ab zwei Uhr.

Auf dem Photo war ein ziemlich fertiger und gestresster Kintaro Yamesaki zu sehen, welcher scheinbar nervös lächelte. Es war ziemlich schlecht belichtet und aus einem unvorteilhaftem Winkel aufgenommen.

„Ein schreckliches Photo und was ist damit?" Ai war nicht nur enttäuscht, sondern auch froh darüber, dass Conan eine Niete gezogen hatte.

„Du siehst es also nicht? Schau doch mal genauer hin." Ai hatte keine Lust sich auf sein Spiel einzulassen. „Sags mir endlich."

„Na gut, die Zeitschrift hatte Sonoko mit und dann vergessen. Als ich sie zum schlafen über mein Gesicht gelegt hatte, fiel mir das Bild ins Auge. Es wurde heimlich ohne Blitz aufgenommen, das siehst du am Winkel, der vom Boden aus zu gehen scheint und die Belichtung ist bescheiden, alles ist düster und voller Schatten." Conan glaubte, dass jetzt der Groschen gefallen war, denn während seiner Pause erwartete er, dass Ai ihm entweder zustimmen würde oder das Letzte Detail nennen würde.

„Super, das ist mir schon aufgefallen und?" Ai war gelangweilt und fragte sich ob Conan nicht langsam fantasierte.

„Der Schatten ganz rechts unten, nach was sieht der aus?" Conan gab Ai eine Letzte Chance.

Ai schaute wiederwillig nochmals auf den Artikel und das Photo.

„Nein das ist unmöglich, niemals würde er sich fotografieren lassen! Du musst dich irren."

„Ach und weil ich mich irre bist du auch gleich darauf gekommen, dass Gins Schatten zu sehen ist, ja?

Das Photo wurde nun mal ohne Blitz, heimlich aufgenommen und Gin ist auch nur ein Mensch, wenn auch nicht moralisch gesehen, ansonsten ist er ein Monster, ein... ein... Aber ich schweife ab, gib zu, es ist Gin."

Ai gab sich geschlagen. Es war unverkennbar Gin. Der Schatten hatte lange Haare, einen Mantel und Hut und dazu zogen lange Rauchschwaden von seiner ewigen Zigarette hoch. Auch die Haltung war, auch wenn es nicht zu erklären war, typisch Gin. Es war als ob Gins böse Aura vom Bild zu einem hoch stieg.

Der Schatten war klein zugegeben, aber wenn man wusste wonach man suchte...

War das ein erstes Zeichen von Paranoia? Aber eine andere Frage war umso drängender.

Wieso war ihr das nicht gleich aufgefallen? Wurde sie langsam blind gegenüber diesen Dingen, das durfte nicht sein, das würde sie nur in Gefahr bringen, wenn sie die Gefahr ignorierte.

„Kannst du mir auch sagen wieso die Organisation es zu gelassen hat, dass das Photo gedruckt wird?

Es ist zu deutlich zu sehen, dass er Yamesaki beobachtet und in dem Zusammenhang würde ich sagen unser Künstler hat Angst vor der Organisation."

„Ich gebe zu das hat mich auch beschäftigt, aber ich denke es liegt daran, dass Gin erstens nichts von dem Photo wusste und zweitens daran, es ist ne Klatschzeitschrift, der letzte Schund, welchen nur jemand wie Sonoko liest. Keine Gefahr für die Organisation oder willst du mir ernsthaft sagen, die Organisation liest jede Zeitschrift auf der Suche nach verräterischen Photos?" Conan lächelte selbstzufrieden.

„Gut soweit stimme ich dir zu, aber warum sollte jemand wie Gin hinter einem kleinen Künstler her sein?"

„Ich sag dir warum. Ich hab mich viva Internet noch ein bisschen weiter informiert, das Bild, welches Yamesaki seinen Durchbruch brachte, trägt den Titel Originell in Schwarz. Jetzt denk dir den Rest."

Ai wollte laut loslachen, der sonst so schlaue Shinichi Kudo, baute eine Theorie aufgrund nichts sagender Hinweise auf.

„Kudo pass mal auf, keiner und ich sage keiner, der von der Organisation flüchtet oder noch drinsteckt, würde die Organisation so provozieren und schon gar nicht der. Sieh in dir an, er bricht vor Angst fast zusammen! Normal wäre wenn er sich verkriechen würde, in der Hoffnung nicht gefunden zu werden.

Durch den Titel ist sein Tod besiegelt, vorausgesetzt er hat mal etwas mit der Organisation zu tun gehabt.

Er müsste schon verrückt sein. Jeder der aussteigt stirbt mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit, erinnere dich nur an Pisco."

Conan blieb ruhig, nicht aus dem Konzept gebracht.

„Da stimme ich dir zu, nur der Titel stammt nicht von Yamesaki, sondern von seiner Agentin. Er war gegen den Titel nur konnte er nichts machen."

Ai wurde nachdenklich, wenn das so war konnte das eine richtige Spur sein.

„Gut Kudo ich denke du hast tatsächlich was gefunden. Aber eine Sache bleibt wie sieht dein Plan aus?"

„Das ist doch das Geniale an der ganzen Sache. Wir verkleiden uns!"

Ai war der festen Überzeugung jetzt habe Shinichi den Verstand verloren. Aber würde das nicht, wenn der Lebensweg mit Leichen und Morden, wo man auch hinsieht, gepflastert ist, auch wenn selbst niemanden etwas getan hat?

„O.K. wir verkleiden uns...wirklich genial, wie bist du nur darauf gekommen? Ich setzte mir einen Hut auf und deine Brille und schon bin ganz wer anders." Shinichi hatte diese Reaktion bereits erwartet und er war froh, dass Ai sich endlich wieder wie sie selbst verhielt. Dadurch konnte er sie wieder besser einschätzen, was so viel bedeutete wie gar nicht, aber er war immerhin nicht noch mehr so vor den Kopf geschlagen.

„Ich weiß vorauf du anspielst, aber wie hätte ich den damals wissen sollen, dass Pisco dich auch mit Brille erkennt? Ich dachte mir als Erwachsene können wir uns nicht nur mehr verteidigen, unauffällig sein und uns verkleiden, sonder auch später ganz einfach verschwinden."

„Ach nur eine Sache hast du dabei nicht bedacht, wir sind momentan noch Kinder."

Ai gewann ihre normale gleichgültig coole Art wieder zurück, was machte es da schon, dass Shinichi nicht nur seinen Verstand, sondern auch seine Logik verloren hatte.

„Wenn du mir doch nur bis zu ende zuhören würdest! Dein Gegenmittel aus dem chinesischen Knollenwurzeln, es wirkt zwar nur für 24 Stunden, aber das reicht um uns das Gift von Gin und Wodka zu holen. Na perfekt oder? Wenn wir unsere alten Körper wieder haben, können wir uns die Verkleidungen, die der Professor für uns entwickelt, anziehen und niemand erkennt uns wieder.

Außerdem fallen Erwachsene auf einer Ausstellung weniger auf als zwei kleine Kinder."

Shinichi merkte gleich, dass etwas nicht stimmte, auch wenn Ai ihr gleichbleibend emotionslose Gesicht hatte. Er spürte es und doch wagte er nicht nachzufragen, was denn nicht stimmen könnte.

´Jetzt muss ich es ihm wohl sagen. Besser jetzt als nie, immerhin hab ich jetzt den perfekten Zeitpunkt gefunden. Schade Shinichi, aber dein Plan hat einen Fehler.´

„Leider können wir das Gegengift nicht nehmen. Ich habe neue Entdeckungen bezüglich des Gifts und seiner Wirkung auf den Körper gemacht. Hör zu..."


	4. Die Zeit läuft gegen uns

Shiho: Danke für die Review, sind ja ne menge Fragen, die ich so noch nicht beantworten werde

„Ich bin wieder da." Conan war von Ai direkt nach Hause gegangen, die Neuigkeit, die sie ihm erzählt hatte, war mehr wert als die seine. Sein toller Plan war nun nix weiter als die Träumerei eines Kindes.

Heute war Dienstag, nur noch zwei Tage bis zur Ausstellung.

„Ah Conan, schon zurück?" Ran kam aus der Küche, wo sie bis eben das Abendessen zubereitet hatte. Sie wirkte so glücklich wie immer und trotzdem wusste Conan als Shinichi von ihrer Traurigkeit über sein Fortbleiben.

„Wie gehts dem Professor und Ai?"

„Gut."

„Nanu du bist heut ja so einsilbig, ist was passiert? Warte heute gibt's dein Lieblingsessen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Ran wieder in der Küche. Conan hätte am liebsten laut geschrieen. Woher hätte aber auch wissen sollen, dass sie nur noch so wenig Zeit hatten. Nun wusste er natürlich warum Ai die ganze Zeit so anders war, ihre Chancen waren rapide gesunken.

Er rief sich noch einmal ins Gedächtnis, was Ai ihm eben gesagt hatte.

„Hör zu Shinichi. Ich habe mir immer mal wieder Blut abgenommen, um es zuanalysieren und was ich herausgefunden habe ist nicht sehr erfreulich.

APTX 4869 ist wie du weißt ein Gift das die Zellen zerstören soll bzw. den Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus der Zellen anregt, in unserem Fall aber die Zellen ins Kindesalter zurück versetzt hat. Meine Blutanalyse brachte folgendes Ergebnis: Die Zellen verhärten sich, das heißt sie gehen in ein Stadium über in dem sie sich nicht wieder in ihr ursprüngliches zurück versetzten können. Noch haben unsere Zellen die Möglichkeit sich durch ein Gegenmittel in ihre frührer Form zu versetzten, sind die Zellen aber soweit verhärtet, dann können sie sich auch durch das Gegenmittel nicht mehr zurück verändern, sondern zerstören sich. Wie ein ausgedehnter Luftballon der irgendwann unter ständigen Belastung platzt.

Verstehst du das, wenn wir uns nicht schnellstmöglich zurück verwandeln, können wir das nie wieder."

Ai wartet auf Shinichi´s Reaktion. Ihre Entdeckung brachte ihre Situation ins wanken, denn ihre Chancen verschlechterten sich von Tag zu Tag.

„Ja aber dann sollten wir doch erst recht das Gegenmittel aus den Knollenwurzelen nehmen, es würde uns Zeit verschaffen." Conan wollte wohl nicht begreifen.

„Nein das würde es nicht. Unsere Zellen sind nicht auf ewig belastbar. Was glaubst du bedeutet es für sie sich ständig zurück zu entwickeln und wieder vorwärts? Sie werden instabil. Wir können uns nicht beliebig oft verwandeln irgendwann sind die Zellen zerstört. Du hast dich bereits mehrmals verwandelt, das erste mal durchs Gift, dann durch den Schnaps kurzfristig zurück und danach wieder in ein Kind und das letzte mal durch mein Gegengift hin und zurück. Ich nur durch das Gift und den Schnaps."

„Was bedeutet das für mich?" Ai musste ihm die Wahrheit sagen.

„ Nun ich schätz dein Körper hält nur noch eine Verwandlung durch, bestenfalls, das heißt die nächste muss die entgültig letzte sein, sonst stirbst du den Tod, den du gleich zu Anfang durch das Gift erleiden solltest.

Mir gebe ich auch nicht mehr Versuche als dir, denn ich denke du hattest nur sehr viel Glück."

Langsam verstand Conan ihre neue Situation und wie schlecht sie war.

„Das heißt wir dürfen uns nicht mehr verwandeln bis wir das Gegenmittel haben und von dem müssen wir dann hoffen, dass es auch richtig wirkt. Wie viel Zeit beleibt uns noch?"

Das war die schlimmste Nachricht die sie noch für ihn hatte, vorerst.

„Ich müsste dein Blut also deine Zellen zur Sicherheit auch noch mal überprüfen, aber ich denke dir bleiben noch 4 Monate und mir noch 5 Monate. Also haben wir 3 Monate Zeit das Gift zu finden und ich dann noch höchstes einen Um daraus das Gegenmittel zu finden. Für eine Wissenschaftlerin eigentlich unmöglich."

Conan schwieg einige Zeit bis er ihre Situation auf den Punkt brachte.

„Diese Chance Gin und Wodka das Gift zu stehlen wird mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit auch unsere letzte, oder?"...

Nun hatte Conan/Shinichi nur noch einen Tag Zeit sich einen neuen Plan zu überlegen, denn diesmal stand wirklich ihr Leben auf dem Spiel...


	5. Wo hört der Alptraum auf?

Sherry war in ihrem Labor und bereitete die nächste Testreihe für das APTX4869 vor. Bald hatte sie Feierabend, wenn man das überhaupt so nennen konnte. Im Grunde war es nur eine Erlaubnis zu schlafen und minimale Freizeit. Sie gehörte der Organisation, nicht sich selbst. Das wusste sie jetzt.

Es war schon 1 Uhr nachts. Sie beeilte sich durch die Gassen zu kommen um sich mit ihrer Schwester zu treffen. Sie blieb stehen, diese Gegend kannte sie nicht.

Waren das eben Schritte gewesen?

Wo war sie?

´Ruhig bleiben, nicht die Nerven verlieren.´ Sie versuchte nicht in Panik zu verfallen, aber sie war allein...allein, ja... ihre Schwester war tot.

Es war merkwürdig diese Tatsache neu zu erleben, sich bewusst zu machen.

´Wo wollte ich hin?´

„Nirgendwo hin." Die Stille war plötzlich durchbrochen von einer ihr unbekannten Stimme, das heißt nein sie kannte diesen Jemand.

„Was ist hier los?" Sherry konnte die aufsteigende Panik nicht länger unterdrücken. Nicht mal ihre eigene Stimme zu hören konnte ihr Sicherheit verschaffen. Ihre Stimme? Nein diese Stimme war so hoch, es war nicht ihre.

Sherry schaute an sich runter, sie war wieder ein Kind! Sie war Ai Haibara.

„Du kannst dich nicht verstecken... Shiho ich bin hier, ganz in deiner Nähe. Vergiss das nicht."

Die fremde und doch bekannte Stimme wurde zunehmend aggressiver und lauter.

Ai rannte ungeahnt der Tatsache, dass sie der Stimme und ihrem Besitzer nicht entkommen konnte.

Ihre Schritte hallten in der Dunkelheit wieder, nur die Schritte ihres Verfolgers konnte sie nicht hören, aber seine Stimme, die immer Schriller zu werden schien.

„Shiho du gehörst mir, vergiss das niemals!"

Sie war in eine Sackgasse gelaufen und presste sich nun eng an die kalte Steinmauer, die sowohl alt wie hoch und massiv war. Ihr Atem ging in heftigen Stößen und sie wünschte sich endlich aus diesem Alptraum aufzuwachen, aber mehr noch hoffte sie, dass es wirklich nur ein Alptraum war.

Langsam näherten sich Schritte, die sie plötzlich doch hören konnte, als ob dadurch ihre Qual vergrößert werden sollte.

Langsame und feste Schritte, die immer näher kamen.

Mit geweiteten Augen und einem Herzschlag als würde ihr Herz in tausend Teile zerspringen, sah sie wie sich zuerst ein Schatten aus dem Dunkeln abzeichnete.

Ihre Gedanken waren bei ihrer Schwester, dem einzigen tröstenden Gedanken den sie besaß.

Der Schatten wurde größer und sie hatte keinen Zweifel mehr daran wer dort im Dunkeln auf sie lauerte und immer näher kam.

Sie hatte Angst und doch erwartete sie mit aufsteigender und wachsender Spannung das Erscheinen dieser Gestalt.

Wie in Zeitlupe schritt die Person weiter voran und endlich stand sie vor ihr. Das Gesicht jedoch war in Schatten gehüllt und außer einer Hutkrempe war nichts zu sehen.

„Shiho... ich komme um dich zu holen. Du hattest deinen Spaß, du wirst freiwillig zu mir kommen, denn du gehörst mir... Shiho!"

Die Stimme war ruhig und weder zornig noch aggressiv, aber in ihr lag ein gefährlicher Unterton, kaum hörbar. Nur Ai hörte ihn sehr deutlich heraus, diesen gefährlichen Unterton, wie die Lava, die man schon vor dem Ausbruch aus dem Vulkan zu beben spürt. Und genau vor dieser ruhigen Stimme hatte sie Angst, denn unter dieser Stimme lauerte die Gefahr, die brodelnde Lava, die ihr Gesicht versängen würde.

Als wäre der Bann gebrochen, schrie Ai laut auf...

Sie hatte gewusst, dass es ein Alptraum gewesen war, aber auch die Realität hätte ihr nicht mehr Angst machen können. Sie war froh, dass sie nicht wirklich geschrieen hatte, sondern nur im Traum. So musste der Professor nichts von alle dem mitbekommen. Sie brauchte nicht zu versuchen sich an den Alptraum zu erinnern, denn seit bereits zwei Wochen verfolgte er sie jede Nacht. Sie brauchte nur die Augen zu schließen und schon konnte sie jede Einzelheit heraufbeschwören. Sie konnte so die Schritte, die Stimme und ihren eigenen Atem genauso gut hörte wie ihren Herzschlag jetzt.

Sie wusste nur nicht wodurch diese Alpträume ausgelöst wurden, dass Shinichi Gin in der Zeitschrift gesehen hatte war erst diese Woche passiert und davor war alles ruhig gewesen, kein Ereignis das diese Träume rechtfertigte oder erklären konnte.

Das sie ständig vor der Organisation Angst hatte mochte stimmen, aber sonst hatte sie ihre Gefühle voll im Griff und solche Ausgleißungen kannte sie nicht. Jeder Mensch hatte schließlich vor etwas Angst und trotzdem liefen nicht alle Menschen laut schreiend durch die Straßen.

Warum schien sie momentan die Einzige, die schreiend durch die Gegen lief?

Dieser Alptraume war wahrscheinlich deshalb so schlimm und real, weil er teilweise aus ihrer Erinnerung zusammen gesetzt war. Vor allem Gins Stimme, denn das es Gin war daran bestand für sie kein Zweifel.


	6. Auf Stelzen dem Feind entgegen

„Eines wollte ich dir noch sagen Shinichi"

„Ja?"

Ai holte tief Luft, was an der zu bewältigenden Kraftanforderung lag.

„Shinichi Kudo! Diese Aktion gehört sicher nicht zu deinen besten Ideen!" Fast wäre sie auf ihren Stelzen gestolpert, doch sie konnte sich gerade noch halten. „Was beschwerst du dich? Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass wir schnellstens an das Gift rankommen müssen. Nun wie hoch stehen deiner Meinung nach die Chancen, dass wir die Kerle noch einmal vor Ablauf der Frist treffen?" Conan konnte sich selbst kaum halten und schwankte gefährlich, weil er seine Konzentration riskant vernachlässigt hatte.

Momentan standen die beiden mehr oder weniger gerade in der Lobby vor dem Kunstsaal, indem die Ausstellung stattfinden sollte. Sie waren dabei sich vorzubereiten und alles noch mal durchzugehen.

Beide hatten zwar bei Professor Agasa geübt, jedoch waren diese Stelzen nur schwer zu handhaben.

Immerhin waren es keine XY-Stelzen, das waren original Agasa-Stelzen, Prototypen genauer gesagt...

„Dann sag mir mal wie hoch unsere Chancen sind auf den Dingern nicht aufzufliegen."

Ai war sichtlich unzufrieden mit der Idee, die Stelzen als Teil ihrer Verkleidung zu benutzten.

Sicher eine Alternative war ihnen nicht eingefallen...

Beide bewegten sich nun äußerst vorsichtig und nur sehr langsam auf den Eingang zu und warfen sich zwei vielsagende Blicke zu.

Ai stoppte plötzlich und Conan dachte sie würde wohlmöglich kneifen wollen.

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und begutachtete ihren Gesichtsausdruck, welcher normal neutral war.

„Bereit?", fragte Conan, da er nicht wusste was er sonst sagen sollte, „Du willst doch keinen Rückzieher machen oder? Wir müssen uns konzentrieren, wenn die Kerle von der Organisation uns erst mal im Auge haben sind wir verloren, also schmeiß deine Zweifel weg. Wir holen nur das Gift."

Zunächst sagte sie nichts und schaute in abschätzend an.

„Mir ist das klar und dir? Wir wissen, sie werden diesen Künstler umbringen, auch wenn wir nur vermuten können warum und dann? Wirst du wirklich in der Lage sein es der Polizei zu überlassen ohne selbst ins Geschehen einzugreifen? Ist DIR auch klar, dass wir nur das Gift wollen?"

Sie wusste durchaus, dass Shinichi alles versuchen würde um diesen Mord zu verhindern und sie wollte eben dies verhindern.

„Wenn du denen in die Quere kommst wirst du mit erledigt, wir dürfen uns nicht einmischen!"

Conan alias Shinichi Kudo, anerkannter und berühmter Schülerdetektiv, welcher jedes Verbrechen fast zwanghaft aufklären musste, blickte Ai alias Shiho Miyano, ehemalige Forscherin einer gefährlichen Organisation, welche außer ihrer Vergangenheit nix hatte, wie jemanden an, der keine Ahnung hatte wovon sie sprach.

„Tu nicht so als wüsstest du nicht wovon ich spreche, dein Hang zur Verbrechensaufklärung wird uns beide umbringen!"

Sie wollte nicht sterben, jedenfalls nicht durch die Hand der Organisation und schon gar nicht durch die Hand von Gin.

„Ich weiß und ich werde mein bestes geben dies zu berücksichtigen. Aber zu mehr kannst du mich auch nicht zwingen, soll ich etwa einen Mörder davon kommen lassen?"

„Du meinst ich kann dich nicht zwingen? Es ist ganz einfach Kudo. Wenn du mir nicht Brief und Siegel schwörst, dass du dich nicht einmischen wirst, dann werde ich dir jetzt deine Stelzen weg hauen, dass du bis morgen nicht allein hoch kommst. Ich hab keine Lust zu sterben, bloß weil du dich nicht unter Kontrolle hast."

Ai hatte diese Drohung unmissverständlich ausgedrückt und trotzdem war sie dabei ganz normal geblieben, nicht einmal hatte sie ihre Stimme erhoben oder einen drohenden Unterton erzeugt.

Nein ihre Worte hatten gereicht um diese Drohung gefährlich und ernst klingen zu lassen, sodass kein Zweifel aufkommen konnte ob sie, sie wahr machen würde.

Conan war sprachlos, er erkannte zum ersten mal, dass sie immer noch die Kälte als Sherry in sich trug.

Es überraschte in zwar, aber er wusste auch, dass ihre ganze Existenz daran gehangen hatte und trotzdem zum ersten mal kamen ihm Zweifel.

Diese wurden jedoch wie lästige Fliegen zur Seite geschlagen bei ihrem nächsten Satz, welcher zum ersten mal so etwas wie Wärme in sich hatte, auch wenn es eher kokett und neckisch klang.

„Ich möchte Ran nicht sagen müssen, dass ihr Liebster mit den Engeln singt. Außerdem hab ich keine Lust einen weiteren Toten auf mein Gewissen zu laden, nur weil ich nicht in der Lage war dich im Auge zu behalten." Ihr Lächeln hatte er nun schon so oft gesehen, es war mehr der Anfang eines Lächeln, welches sowohl geheimnisvoll und undurchschaubar, wie auch frech und vielsagend wirkte.

Und in diesem Augenblick vertraute er ihr vollkommen.

„Ist gut. Ich habe den Ernst der Lage vollkommen verstanden. Ich schwöre nicht direkt ins Geschehen einzugreifen, aber ich werde unauffällig die Ermittlungen in die richtige Bahn locken, sofern das nötig ist." Er zwinkerte und reichte ihr die Hand als Versprechen. „Natürlich werde ich das gleiche tun um den Mord eventuell zu verhindern, denn so wie du keinen weiteren Tot auf dich nehmen willst, so kann ich nicht mit dem Wissen leben, einen Mord zugelassen zu haben und ferner noch dabei zugekuckt zu haben." Er reichte ihr die Hand noch weiter und wartete darauf, dass sie diese ergreifen würde.

Ai wusste, dass sie mehr nicht verlangen konnte, nicht von ihm und sie dachte ja auch nicht viel anders, nur war ich, ihr Leben wichtiger als das von jemanden der so dumm war sich mit der Organisation einzulassen.

„O.K. aber wenn es zu gefährlich wird machen wir uns aus dem Staub." Und ehe er noch etwas erwidern konnte, hatte sie schon seine Hand ergriffen.

„Außerdem wer bitte erkennt uns schon in dem Aufzug?"

Das war wahr. Beide hatten es geschafft wie 17 Jährige Teenager auszusehen.

Professor Agasa hatte beiden jeweils ein paar Stelzen gebaut, welche sich fest um die Füße schlossen und sich so wie Verlängerungen der eigenen Beine funktionierten. Sicherheit auf höchstem Niveau... wenn man erst mal darin Laufen gelernt hatte. An sich war die Handhabung nicht sehr schwer, aber eben nur wenn man genügend geübt hatte. Es war als liefe man auf riesigen Absätzen, nur wesentlich stabiler und sicherer.

Leider war das eher ein Notfallplan gewesen und so mangelte es den Beiden an Übung.

Durch diese Stelzen und größere Jeans, sowie genügend ausgepolsterte Kleidung, in der das Futter extra dick war, hatten beide die Staue von zwei etwas untersetzen Jungendlichen gewonnen.

Natürlich reichte das den beiden nicht, vor allem Ai wollte eine absolut sichere Verkleidung.

Sie hatte sich eine Perücke aus Echthaar besorgt, die in einem eher dunklem Braunton gehalten war ohne irgendwelche Strähnen. Der Schnitt war einfach und stufig, also insgesamt eine eher unauffällige Haarpracht, die ihr zudem tief ins Gesicht fiel. Dazu hatte sie sich sogar leicht und dezent geschminkt, was zwar kaum zu sehen war, aber dafür ihrem Gesicht ein zusätzlich erwachsenes Aussehen gab.

Jedoch war dies gar nicht zwingend notwenig, da Ai auch als Kind immer eher wie eine Erwachsene gewirkt hatte, denn sich nicht so als Kind ausgeben wie Conan es konnte.

Conan hatte auf eine Perücke verzichtet, allerdings hatte er seinen Haarwirbel mit viel Geduld und nicht weniger viel Gel geglättet und auch alle anderen Haarstränen streng nach hinten gegellt.

Seine Conanbrille war gegen ein kultivierteres Modell ausgetauscht.

Ai hatte diesmal keine Brille tragen wollen, da diese ihr beim letzten mal nur wenig genutzt hatte, dafür hatte sie sich farbige Kontaktlinsen eingesetzt.

Durch ihre Verkleidungen hatten beide ein gewisses Gefühl von Sicherheit, was bei der ihnen bevorstehenden Aufgabe auch dringend notwenig war. Auch wenn sie sich keine Illusionen machten, das alles war provisorisch, einer näheren Begutachtung würden sie nicht standhalten. Der Aufzug sollte aber eben diese nähere Betrachtung verhindern, indem sie möglichst nicht auffielen.

Nachdem alles geklärt war begannen beide wieder auf den Eingang zu zugehen und sich ihrer Mission zu stellen, mehr oder auch weniger optimistisch.


	7. Eine nicht ganz unerwartete Wendung

Ai und Conan fühlten sich, als hätte ihnen jemand ins Gesicht geschlagen.

Die Atmosphäre, die ihnen beim Betreten des Saals, entgegen kam war erdrückend. Der Saal schien von einem drohenden Unheil erfüllt, aber natürlich waren Ai und Conan die einzigen, die dieses Gefühl hatten oder es wahrnahmen, weil sie mit eben dieser Erwartung den Saal betreten hatten.

Das hieß eigentlich waren es mindestens noch drei weitere Personen, die dieses Unheil spürten und mindestens zwei davon, die es herbei sehnten und verwirklichen würden.

Ai zitterte schon leicht, denn sie spürte die Anwesenheit eben dieser zwei Personen am stärksten.

Ihr 7. Sinn als ehemaliges Mitglied der schwarzen Organisation machte ihr gerade aufs heftigste klar, dass Conan mit seiner Schlussfolgerung richtig gelegen hatte.

ER war hier.

Diese Situation war anders, als die ihres kläglichen Übungsversuches in aller Eile und brachte den beiden den nötigen Adrenalinstoß, um die ihnen noch eben unsicher vorgekommenen Stelzen zu vergessen und sich einfach in ihre Tarnung als Schüler einzufinden.

„Wir müssen ganz natürlich bleiben. Denk dran, wir schreiben ein Referat über Kintaro Yamesaki.

Wir sollten uns trennen." Conan blickte sich unauffällig um. Noch hatte er keine verdächtige Person getroffen, aber er hatte gemerkt, dass Ai anscheinend jemanden gespürt hatte.

Er fragte sich ob es in anbetracht dessen wirklich eine so gute Idee war sich zu trennen. Immerhin konnte er sich noch gut an das letzte mal erinnern, da war Ai ein Nervenbündel gewesen. Anscheinend hatte sie seine Gedanken gespürt, entweder an seinem zögern beim letzten Satz oder an der Art wie er sie ansah.

„Mir geht es gut, mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken. Ich spüre nur jemanden, aber ich komme klar.

Ich gehe nach links und du nach rechts."

Sie versuchte zuversichtlich zu lächeln, was nicht sonderlich gut gelang, jedoch lag das mehr an der Tatsache, dass sie nur wenig lächelte.

Conan reichte das aber schon aus.

„Gut, wie du meinst. Block raus, wir werden das beste Referat der gesamten Klasse schreiben!"

Den letzten Satz hatte er zwar laut ausgesprochen, aber nicht zu laut, sodass es verdächtig wirken könnte, nur gerade laut genug, das es die anderen Leute hören konnten, wenn es sie denn interessierte.

Ai hatte etwas übertrieben, zwar würde sie nicht so in Panik verfallen, wie das letzte mal, als Pisco sie entführte, aber ihre Nerven waren gespannt, ihre Ohren lauschten auf alles, was ihr näherte und ihr Puls ging um einiges schneller.

Sie schaute sich die Bilder trotzdem interessiert an und brachte es sogar fertig einige Notizen zu machen, welche in einer normalen Situation ein hervorragendes Referat ergeben würden.

Aber eigentlich suchten alle ihre Sinne nach Gin, Wodka oder dem Künstler, denn wo er war konnten die anderen nicht weit sein.

Auch Conan war sehr aufmerksam, nichts entging seiner detektivischen Spürnase.

Wo ist nur Yamesaki? Das ist doch seine Ausstellung, sollte er da nicht anwesend sein?´

Conan war ebenso gespannt wie Ai, jedoch aus etwas anderen Gründen. Er hatte es ihr zwar versprochen, aber alles in ihm lehnte sich gegen den Befehl auf, den Künstler sterben zu lassen.

Ai merkte zu erst, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Auch wenn sie die Anwesenheit der Männer in schwarz spürte, so sah sie keinen von ihnen und dabei waren ganz in schwarz gehüllte Männer nun wirklich nicht zu übersehen.

Sie stand nun vor dem Bild, welches ein wesentlicher Aspekt in Conans Theorie war, dem Bild

„Originell in Schwarz". Es war beeindruckend und beängstigend zusammen. Es jagte ihr eine Schauer über den Rücken und kurzeitig hatte sie den Gedanken, dass die Anwesenheit, welche sie zu spüren geglaubt hatte, von dem Bild kam, denn es schien die böse Aura der Organisation eingefangen zu haben.

Das Bild war für die Organisation wirklich der perfekte Grund Yamesaki umzubringen.

Wer so ein Bild malt, mit soviel negativem Ausdruck, das es einem Schauer über den Rücken jagt, der hat ein bedrohliches Wissen über die Organisation. Das erkannte kein Zivilist, aber jedes Mitglied der Schwarzen Organisation sofort. Ob er es tat oder nicht, Yamesaki konnte reden... Ein Risiko, welches die Organisation niemals eingehen würde...

Aber warum nur, hatten sie ihn so lange am leben gelassen? Ihm soviel Zeit gelassen, so ein Bild zu malen?

Neben dem Bild stand eine etwa 30 Jährige Frau, welche ungeduldig auf ihre teure Armbanduhr schaute und nervös mit ihrem rechten Fuß auf den Boden klopfte.

„Ah wo bleib dieser Nichtsnutz nur? Wenn er nicht bald mal auftaucht, dann werde ich..."

Sie sprach den Satz nicht zu ende, denn sie hatte scheinbar jetzt erst Ai entdeckt und blickte nun etwas beschämt auf den Boden.

„Frau Seiishirô, Frau Seiishirô! Ist er endlich gekommen?" eine noch sehr jung Frau, wahrscheinlich eine Assistentin, kam ebenso nervös auf die Beiden zu gerannt. Nun wusste Ai, dass es sich bei der Frau neben ihr um Frau Seiishirô die Agentin von Yamesaki handelte. In Ai formte sich ein erschreckender Verdacht...

Auch wenn Ai es zuerst bemerkte, blieb Conan die Tatsache, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte, nicht verborgen. Nirgends traf er auf den Künstler und das leise Getuschel aus der Gruppe der Kritiker machte ihn stutzig. Der Künstler wurde vermisst.

Nun blieben zwei Möglichkeiten übrig, entweder Yamesaki hatte sich aus dem staub gemacht und war zu feige gewesen hier zu erscheinen oder...

Ein lauter und gellender Schrei machte es beiden unnötig entscheiden zu müssen welche der beiden Möglichkeiten in Frage kam.

„Ahhhhh, Hiiiilfe! Mord, Mord... Yamesaki ist, ist..." Die Frau, aus deren Kehle dieser Schrei entstammte, brach auf dem Boden zusammen.

Zur gleichen Zeit trafen Ai und Conan wieder aufeinander und mit nur einem Blick zeigten sie sich, dass beide den gleichen Gedanken hatten:

Yamesaki war bereits tot und nun stellte sich die Frage ob es die Männer in schwarz waren und ob sie noch die Chance hatten an das Gift zu gelangen.


	8. Heiji Hattori anwesend

„Meinst du wir sind zu spät? Die Kerle sind sicher nicht mehr hier nachdem sie ihren Auftrag erledigt haben, oder?" Conan kamen Zweifel ob er jemals wieder Shinichi Kudo sein würde.

Leider war Ai der gleichen Meinung, die Männer in Schwarz waren sicher schon weit weg.

„Nur jetzt haben wir ein Problem. Wenn die Polizei kommt, fliegen wir sicher auf und genauso wenn wir jetzt versuchen uns aus dem Staub zu machen."

Ai war, jetzt da sie wusste Gin war nicht hier, wieder die Ruhe selbst. Sie konnte sogar wieder bissige Bemerkungen machen.

„Ach und Shinichi. Du erinnerst dich doch sicher, dass ich bereits von Anfang an gesagt habe, das hier wäre ne ziemlich schlechte Idee, oder?"

„Ist ja gut, nun müssen wir einfach schauen, dass wir heil hier rauskommen. Außerdem wissen wir wenigsten, dass die Kerle nicht mehr hier sind und die Polizei wird uns schon nicht gleich umbringen wenn die uns erwischen. Wir sagen einfach, dass wir uns verkleidet haben, weil wir dachten die lassen uns kleine Kinder nicht allein rein."

Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell Panik um sich greifen konnte. Und noch erstaunlicher, wie Conan den Blick für Nebensächlichkeiten verlor, wenn ne Leiche auftauchte... War ja klar frühreife Grundschüler liefen immer mit Topstelzen durch die Gegend...

Während Ai und Conan sich beraten hatten, war um sie herum die Panik kaum noch zu stoppen. Zum Glück traf die Polizei wenig später ein und leider oder auch zum Glück war der Inspektor den beiden gänzlich unbekannt.

„So die Herrschaften, immer mit der Ruhe. Mein Name is Inspektor Shimoda. Alle setzten sich jetzt hin und je schneller wir mit den Ermittlungen beginnen umso schneller kommen sie nach Hause."

„Du Ai, wenn jetzt wo wir uns sicher sind, die Organisation ist nicht mehr hier, könnte ich doch..."

Ai hatte gewusst, dass er das Fragen würde, aber was sollte es. Nur so konnten sie sicher gehen.

„Ist schon gut, du Meisterdetektiv kannst es nicht lassen, aber ich komme mit. Ich erkenne eher als du, ob es die Handschrift der Organisation trägt."

Gemeinsam schlichen sie sich an den Polizisten vorbei, was mit den Stelzen einem Wunder gleich kam, aber der Adrenalinstoß wirkte zum Glück noch und begutachteten den Tatort, was nur im Augenblick möglich war, weil momentan noch kein Polizist anwesend war.

„Hm, ganz schön...blutig. Sieht eher nach einem Verbrechen aus Leidenschaft oder Rache aus, oder?"

Conan hatte etwas anderes erwartet, aber sicher nicht die Blutüberströmte Gestalt, die er nun sah.

Yamesaki schien, nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, genauso verwirrt und überrascht, was nun wirklich nicht zusammen passte, immerhin hatte er die Männer in Schwarz erwartet, wenn auch gefürchtet. Aber sein Gesicht war nicht von Furcht oder Angst verzerrt, sondern einfach nur gekennzeichnet vom Ausdruck tiefster Überraschung.

Ai war das auch schon alles aufgefallen.

„Tja das ist sicher nicht die Organisation gewesen. Es ist zu auffällig. So ein Blutbad hinterlässt zu viele mögliche Spuren. Weißt du was das heißt?"

„Nein nicht wirklich."

Ai wurde mit einem mal wieder etwas nervös und auch überrascht, dass es Conan nicht einfiel.

„Denk doch mal nach, jemand anderes als die Organisation hat Yamesaki umgebracht. Das heißt entweder die Männer in schwarz haben ihn zu erst gefunden und sich aus dem Staub gemacht oder sie haben wie alle auf ihn gewartet ohne zu wissen, dass jemand ihnen zu vor gekommen ist.

Und das wiederum würde bedeuten..."

Conan verstand, sie konnten immer noch in Gefahr sein. „Die Kerle können noch hier sein.

Also dürfen wir nicht auffallen, wir wissen nicht wer noch da ist und die Ermittlungen beobachtete."

Mit einem Mal hatte sich die gesamte Situation verändert.

„Na wer seid ihr den? Das ist ein Tatort! Eure Namen!"

Mist jetzt stecken wir in ernsten Schwierigkeiten. Was nun? Conan überlegte fieberhaft.

Na super so ein Pech haben auch nur wir. Überleg dir was Shinichi und wehe es ist nicht gut.

Ai wusste nur eins ein Deckname musste her, ihr wievielter wäre das?

„Es tut uns leid mein Name ist Kiwako Hirota." Na ja besser als Shiho Miyano oder Akemi Hirota.

Conan fragte sich im Augenblick warum ihm nie Namen einfielen, wenn es darauf ankam.

In seiner Verzweiflung überlegte er und ihm kam nur eine Idee.

„Na was is Junge, du hast doch sicher auch nen Namen, oder?"

Es gab nur eine halbwegs gute Erklärung für das was Conan nun sagte, wahrscheinlich lag es an dem Osaka ähnlichem Dialekt, den der Inspektor sprach.

„Tschuldigung , mein Name ist Heiji Hattori."


	9. Heiji Hattori ermittelt

Es war schwer zu sagen wer zuerst die unglaubliche Dummheit dieser Tat begriff, war es Ai, die mit aller Macht versuchte nicht laut aufzustöhnen, war es unser frisch selbsternannter Heiji, welcher langsam aus seiner kurzen, geistigen Umnachtung erwachte oder doch der richtige Heiji Hattori, der in Osaka nicht zum letzten mal für die nächsten Stunden anfing zu niesen, aufgrund der Erwähnung seines Namens

Auf jeden Fall bettete ´Heiji sicher zu erst, der Inspektor möge um Himmels Willen nicht wissen wie der richtige Heiji Hattori aussehe.

Doch so einfach machte dieser es Conan nicht.

„So, so Heiji Hattori. Etwa der Heiji Hattori aus Osaka?" Dabei grinste er vielsagend und beäugte Conan misstrauisch.

Nun steckte Conan in einer ziemlichen Zwickmühle, entweder der Inspektor kannte den echten Heiji und wollte Conan in eine Falle locken oder er bluffte nur, aber das Risiko war zu groß.

Und wieder einmal rettete Ai ihm seiner Zwangslage, in die er sich eigentlich selbst gebracht hatte.

„Aber Herr Inspektor wollen Sie etwa sagen sie haben schon von Heiji Hattori gehört? Wir kennen ihn beide persönlich und er würde für uns bürgen. Wissen sie unser Heiji hier lernte den richtigen Heiji Hattori aus Osaka nur dadurch kennen, weil beide doch Namensvettern sind."

Jetzt fiel Conan auch der Fehler auf, den er beinahe begannen hatte: wenn er der richtige Heiji wäre, hätte er von Vorne rein sagen müssen ob er den Inspektor schon mal gesehen hatte oder nicht. Und auch nur die Vorstellung Osakadialekt sprechen zu müssen trieb ihm die Schweißperlen auf die Stirn. Nun gut sie waren fürs erste aus dem Schneider, aber wenn der Inspektor Heiji kannte und ihn anrufen würde...

„Nun ja ich kenne nicht Heiji aber dessen Vater sehr gut. Ist ein ziemlicher Zufall, dass die Namen identisch sind, oder?"

Oh nein er ist immer noch misstrauisch, ohh Shinichi du riesen Idiot!´

Ai konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, wie Shinichi nur so eine Dummheit begehen konnte.

Mit einem Nicken gab sie ihm zu verstehen, er solle mit seinem Handy im Ohrring Format sofort Hattori anrufen, während sie den Inspektor für eine Weile ablenken würde.

„Inspektor kann ich sie mal kurz vertraulich sprechen?"

Ai bemühte sich besonders liebenswürdig und aufreizend zu klingen. Ob es funktionierte oder nicht, jedenfalls kam er ihrer Bitte nach und sie zog ihn etwas Abseits.

„Uns ist das schrecklich peinlich. Aber es ist so, Heiji hier heißt nicht nur wie der berühmte Hattori, er glaubt auch noch genauso schlau zu sein. Er wollte mir beweisen, dass er genauso kombinieren kann wie er, immerhin haben die zwei auch viel Zeit miteinander verbracht und wie soll ich sagen, er hielt diesen Mord für die Chance. Als Sie uns dann überrascht hatten, dachte er sich gleich, dass wenn er seinen richtigen Namen sagt, Sie ihm niemals glauben würden und deshalb hat er so gezögert.

Sie sind ja nicht der erste der ihm nicht glaubt. Ich hab ihm gleich gesagt, dass es eine dumme Idee ist, aber er hört mir ja nie zu!"

Der letzte Satz war noch nicht mal gelogen, deshalb konnte Ai auch den richtigen Ton an Bitternis und Verärgerung treffen, jedenfalls schien der Inspektor ihr zu glauben.

„Ah ja und was hat unser Hattori den bis jetzt ermitteln können?"

In der Zeit während Ai den Inspektor beschäftigte, beeilte sie Conan krampfhaft Heiji an die Strippe zu bekommen. Und endlich schaffte er es auch.

„Mensch Shinichi, schön ma wieda von dir zu hörn. Du klingst so aufgeregt, wat passiert?"

„Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu ich steckt in der Klemme und hab nicht viel Zeit, tu einfach was ich dir sage.

Gleich wird sicher ein Inspektor Shimoda bei dir anrufen.., frag nicht, er wird dich fragen ob du hier einen Heiji Hattori kennst..., ja jemanden mit deinem Namen, pass auf du wirst ihm so etwas sagen wie ´Ja klar was hat der wieder angestellt´ oder ´Sicher ist ein alter Freund´ irgendetwas in der Richtung.

Keine Zeit für lange Erklärungen..., ja ich erzähl dir irgendwann warum. Ich muss Schluss machen.

Ich zähl auf dich Hattori..., was? Ja, ja sicher wir sollten uns mal wieder treffen...,jetzt nicht!

O.K. ja ist gut, du und Kazuha kommt uns in einer Woche besuchen und dann erzähl ich dir alles."

Puh diese Quasselstrippe! Na wenigstens sind wir aus dem Schneider.´

Keine Sekunde zu früh kamen der Inspektor und Ai wieder zurück.

„O.K. mein Junge, ich muss eben mal telefonieren und dann kannst du mir ja mal erzählen ob dir schon was aufgefallen ist." Conan fand sein Lächeln etwas herablassend aber egal.

Ehe Shimoda zum telefonieren auf Seite ging, winkte er einen Polizisten als Aufsicht zu der Leiche.

Er wäre ja nicht umsonst da wo er heute war, wenn er solch dünne Geschichten glauben würde.

„Was hast du ihm gesagt?", fragte Conan Ai, denn der Stimmungswechsel des Inspektors war schon verblüffend. Mit Seitenblick auf den Polizisten, beugte sich Conan weiter zu Ai runter um noch leiser flüstern zu können.

„Tja nur die Wahrheit, dass du ein Idiot und Aufschneider bist." Darauf erwiderte Conan nichts immerhin hatte er sich im Augenblick wirklich nicht mit Ruhm bekleckert. Beinahe hätte er sie auffliegen lassen.

„Und jetzt du Genie würde ich gerne wissen, warum um Himmels Willen du keinen anderen Namen nennen konntest!"

„Ist ja gut, ich weiß selber, dass ich Mist gebaut habe, aber hast du dich noch nie gefragt warum mein Alias ausgerechnet Conan Edogawa ist?"

Dagegen brauchte Ai nix mehr zu sagen, er hatte recht. Im Zweifel für den Angeklagten, denn immerhin konnte Conan diesmal nicht wirklich etwas dafür, seine Fantasie hörte bei Verbrechen auf.

Nun wendeten sich beide wieder der Leiche von Yamesaki zu und der Frage wer die Leiche wohl zu erst gesehen hatte.

„Es ist ganz klar ein Mord aus Leidenschaft oder Rache, außerdem sieht es eher spontan aus als lange geplant."

„Ja du hast recht Heiji. Sieh mal, der Mörder hat sogar noch auf ihn eingestochen, als er bereits tot war, siehst du aus einigen Wunden trat kein Blut mehr aus." Ai zeigte auf einige Stiche um den Brustkorb herum.

„Das Blut ist auch schon geronnen, sogar die Blutlache am Boden ist schon fest geronnen. Er ist mit ziemlicher Wahrscheinlichkeit bereits Gestern gestorben." Ai blickte zu Conan.

„Ja das muss stimmen, wenn er erst vor kurzem ermordet worden wäre dürfte das Blut noch nicht geronnen sein, dann könnte sich die Totenstarre erst noch bilden, aber in diesem Fall, da es bereits geronnen ist müsste die Totenstarre entweder jetzt noch bestehen oder sich bereits wieder aufgelöst haben.

Leider können wir den genauen Zeitrahmen nicht bestimmen."

„Wir sicher nicht, aber der Gerichtsmediziner. Ich bin sicher, die Totenflecken werden noch Auskunft geben. Und für die Untersuchung wird der Abdruck im Blut sicher von Bedeutung sein."

Ai beugte sich näher über die Blutlache.

Conan überlegte und weder er noch Ai bemerkten wie sich der Inspektor interessiert nach Vorne beugte.

Er hatte bereits alle ihre Schlussfolgerungen mit an gehört und war sichtlich erstaunt über ihr Fachwissen.

„Ich würde ja sagen, der Abdruck stammt weder von Schuhen noch von der Tatwaffe. Und mir scheint ihr beide habt Ahnung. Ich würde noch hinzufügen, da er von Vorne erstochen wurde, hat er seinen Mörder gekannt und nicht versucht sich zu wehren."

Ai und Conan machten jeweils einen Satz nach Hinten. Die Überraschung stand in ihren Gesichtern geschrieben.

„Inspektor Sie haben uns aber erschrocken, aber zu dem, was sie gesagt haben stimme ich zu. Die Frage ist ob der Mörder oder das Opfer diesen Treffpunkt ausgemacht hat, immerhin ist eine Lagerhalle nicht der Ort für eine öffentliche Unterhaltung."

Jetzt lächelte der Inspektor nicht mehr, die Ernsthaftigkeit seines Berufes und der jetzigen Situation, waren ihm wieder ins Gedächtnis gerufen.

Er hatte beschlossen die beiden vor erst gewähren zu lassen. Hattori hatte ihm am Telefon lachend versichert dieser Heiji sei ganz in Ordnung und ein schlaues Kerlchen noch dazu.

Er reif den eingetroffenen Beamten der Spurensicherung heran, der sofort anfing Fotos der Leiche und insbesondere der Blutlache zu machen.

Sie mussten schnell herausfinden von was der Abdruck stammen konnte.

Trotzdem etwas war merkwürdig an den beiden, nur was?

Hm irgendwie ist der Kopf etwas klein, das sind doch nicht...? Ach Quatsch, wer glaubt den so was?´

Der Inspektor kratzte sich am Kopf und musste unwirkürlich lachen.

Auf Kosten seiner Fantasie wurde schon so mancher Witz gerissen. Manchmal half das den Ermittlungen zwar, aber ebenso oft verfolgte er eine Einbahnstraße.

Aber trotzdem diesmal war etwas definitiv merkwürdig...


	10. Die ersten Verdächtigen

Der Übersicht wegen sind Gedanken und andere Dinge, die man eigentlich in „" setzt jetzt in gesetzt und nicht wie davor in ´.)

Mittlerweile war auch der Gerichtsmediziner eingetroffen und bestätigte, was Conan alias Heiji bereits vermutet hatten, nachdem er endlich an die Leiche rantreten durfte.

Es waren Messerstiche, die wahrscheinlich von einem Tapetenmesser ausgeführt wurden, welche hier in der Lagerhalle rumlagen. Dazu waren sie zwar mit viel Kraft ausgeführt, aber nicht besonders Tief.

„Ich kann mehr sagen wenn die Autopsie beendet ist. Aber ich schätze der Tod trat schnell ein, so um 7. 30 bis 10. 00, die hohe Raumtemperatur hier begünstigte, die Totenstarre und ihre Auflösung.

Die Stiche um den Brustkorb herum sind nach dem Tot beigefügt worden, tödlich war der zweite Stich ins Herz."

Damit verabschiedete sich der Mediziner und fuhr mit dem Leichenwagen seiner Wege.

„Gut dann machen wir uns mal an die Befragung. Da wir sicher sind er kannte seinen Mörder und der is wahrscheinlich auch noch eine Frau, sollten wir seiner Agentin mal auf den Zahn fühlen."

Der Inspektor kramte seinen Notizblock raus und machte sich mit Ai und Conan auf den Weg.

Während dessen fragte sich Ai, ob die Agentin sie vorhin vielleicht doch gesehen hatte und die Chance nutzten wollte für eine entlastende Aussage. Immerhin erwirkte ihre Aussage Wenn er bald mal nicht auftaucht dann werde ich.. den Anschein sie wusste nicht, dass er bereits tot war. Nur der Mörder wusste das zu dem Zeitpunkt und vielleicht noch ein paar Männer in schwarz.

„Du Heiji sag mal glaubst du es war seine Agentin?"

Sie erzählte ihm und dem Inspektor was sie gehört hatte und auch, dass sie leichte Zweifel hatte.

„Hm kann sein, kann aber auch nicht sein. Ohne Beweise läuft nix." Der Inspektor hatte es auf den Punkt gebracht.

Mittlerweile hatte sich die allgemeine Panik zwar nicht aufgelöst, aber weitgehend beruhigt.

Alle, die als Verdächtige in Frage kamen, waren in einer separaten Ecke des Saal untergebracht.

Ai und Conan sahen mehr als nur die Agentin und deren Sekretärin. Zu ihrer Überraschung waren sogar zwei Männer unter ihnen und einer gänzlich in schwarz gekleidet.

Zunächst jagte diese Erscheinung Ai einen Schauer über den Rücken, der sich beim näher kommen jedoch in Wohlgefallen auflöste.

Conan hatte diese Verwandlung aufmerksam beobachtet, denn in Gegenwart des Inspektors wagte er nicht direkt zu fragen, ob Ai in dem schwarzangezogenen Mann ein Mitglied der Organisation wiedererkannte oder gar spürte.

Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass dem nicht so war, dazu war sie zu ruhig.

„Keine Bange Heiji, keiner den wir kennen. Wenn mich kein Gefühl nicht wieder täuschen sollte."

„Wie?" Der Inspektor drehte sich irritiert um. Wie es für einen guten Inspektor gehörte, hatte er auch hinten Ohren und Augen, sodass ihm nichts seiner Aufmerksamkeit entging.

„Naja für einen Augenblick dachten wir, es handle sich bei einem der Verdächtigen um einen Bekannten. Wie Sie verstehen werden, sind wir beruhig zu wissen, dass es nicht der Wahrheit entspricht."

Ai lächelte den Inspektor entwaffnend an und der erwiderte nichts darauf.

Warum nur können Frauen ein Lächeln immer als Waffe einsetzten? Sie lächelt so gut wie nie. 

Conan würde es wohl nie verstehen.

Zum Glück scheint Ai heute ihren Phantasiereichen Tag zu haben. Conan wurde langsam unruhig, er war es nicht gewöhnt so viel zu lügen, auch wenn sein Leben momentan eine einzige Lüge war.

Nicht zum ersten mal fragte er sich wie es nur so weit kommen konnte. Wie konnte sein eigentlich recht normales Leben als gefeierter Schülerdetektiv nur dermaßen aus den Fugen geraten?

Zu sehen, dass das Leben parallel zu seiner Lüge und seiner momentanen Existenz namens Conan Edogawa weiterlief war mehr als nur ermüdend und frustrierend. Es war so als wäre er nur Zuschauer seines eigenen Lebens, auf das er keinen Einfluss mehr ausüben konnte.

Vielleicht machte ihm auch bloß der Gedanke zu schaffen, dass diese traurige Lüge in nicht mal 4 Monaten zur traurigen Wahrheit werden würde.

„So dann fangen wir mal an. Frau Kanako Keshinô, wenn ich recht verstanden habe. Sie haben die Leiche gefunden?"

Ihr war sichtlich unwohl und auch der Schock war ihr anzusehen, aber Ai sah noch mehr, Angst.

Da war sie sich mehr als nur sicher, sie kannte den Blick der Angst.

Sie sah ihr direkt in die Augen der Frau, womöglich hatte sie etwas zu verbergen.

„J...ja, das hab ich leider."

„Nun müsste ich noch wissen was Sie in der Lagerhalle zu suchen hatten, Sie waren doch nur Besucher der Ausstellung."

Ertappt, genau vor dieser Frage hatte die Frau so offensichtlich Angst.

Nur leider hatte sie keine Chance gehabt dieser Frage zu entkommen. Auch die Tränen, die ihre Wangen runter kullerten, vermochten den harten Ausdruck aus dem Gesicht des Inspektors zu nehmen.

„Ich wollte mich nur umschauen, ich... ich dachte hinten wären noch mehr Bilder. Ich habe wirklich nichts damit zu tun!"

„Dacht ich es mir doch, Sie wollten sie klauen? Tja ich denk mir von dieser Angewohnheit sind Sie nun befreit oder? Meine Kollegen werden sich noch mit Ihnen befassen, ein paar Routine Fragen. Mich interessiert nur noch woher Sie wussten, dass es sich um Yamesaki handelte?"

Die Frau sackte Vornüber, anscheinend war auch den letzten Funken Widerstand gebrochen.

„Ich hab mich informiert Fotos in der Zeitung gesehen uns solche Sachen, wo es sich halt lohnt.

Hier im Saal hab ich dann zufällig gehört, dass Yamesaki noch nicht aufgetaucht sei. Ich denke dadurch hab ich automatisch gedacht es müsse Yamesaki sein."

Zwei Uniformierte führten Sie ab und der Inspektor schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Da ist noch mehr an der Sache dran. Ich frage mich wo der Gegenstand aus der Blutlache hin ist..."

Er blickte eine Weile auf sein Notizblock ohne wirklich darin zu lesen. Ai und Conan störten ihn nicht sie hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Endlich hob er den Kopf und rief den nächsten Namen.

„Yuri Momochiro!"

Eine junge und zart aussehende Frau mit geröteten Augen kam und setzte sich dem Inspektor gegenüber.

Jetzt konnte Ai sie genauer betrachten, sie war zwar keine Schönheit, aber sie konnte sicher auf das andere Geschlecht anziehend wirken. Im Augenblick allerdings war sie eine eher traurige Erscheinung.

Inspektor Shimoda lächelte sie leicht an und erwirkte damit ein Lächeln ihrerseits.

„So Frau Momochiro, seit wann wurde Yamesaki vermisst?"

Sie schien zu überlegen und antwortete recht gefasst.

„Naja das ist schwer zu sagen, wissen Sie Frau Seiishirô hat die ganze Planung allein gemacht,

Yamesaki-sama musste nur Heute vor Publikum sein Bild vorstellen."

„Gut wer hat Ihn dann zu letzt gesehn?" Wieder schien sie überlegen zu müssen und ihre Worte sorgfältig zu wählen.

„Frau Seiishirô, ja und zwar Vorgestern. Es ist mir Peinlich das zuzugeben, aber ich war Gestern eigentlich schon fertig mit den Erledigungen und wollte gehen, ich hatte mich auch schon von Frau Seiishirô und Yamesaki-sama verabschiedet..."

„Moment mal die beiden waren allein als Sie, Sie verließen?" Inspektor Shimoda blickte von seinem Block auf, in dem er sich immer wieder Stichpunkte gemacht hatte.

„J... ja, aber da war nichts wenn sie darauf anspielen, jedenfalls hatte ich was vergessen und musste noch mal zurück und da habe ich gehört wie Sie sich gestritten haben und Sie ihm sagte Sie würden morgen weiter reden. Ich kann nur nicht sagen worum es in dem Streit ging, aber ich vermute um das Bild.

Nicht das Sie mich falsch verstehen Inspektor, aber das war nichts besonderes, Sie haben sich ständig wegen dem Bild gestritten auch in der Öffentlichkeit. Ich denke nicht das Sie Ihn noch mal gesehen hat, Sie hat gewartet, dass er kommt genau wie alle anderen Heute auch, deshalb denke ich dass er schon tot war und Sie sich nicht mehr treffen konnten Gestern und außerdem wäre es absurd, denn wenn Sie Ihn noch Gestern gesehen hätte dann wäre Sie doch die... nein ganz bestimmt nicht Inspektor."

Die ganze Zeit war sie zusehends ruhiger geworden, als hätte sie ihre lästige Pflicht nun endlich getan.

„Nun danke für Ihre Offenheit. Dürfte ich Sie noch fragen warum sie Yamesaki mit Sama bezeichnen und ihre Mentorin sozusagen, also Ihre Chefin nicht? Das ist doch etwas ungewöhnlich oder nicht?"

Nun blickte sie wieder wie ein Häufchen Elend drein und alle hatten wohl Angst sie würde nun auch losheulen, aber sie fasste sich wieder.

„Nun ja Yamesaki-sama hat viel für mich getan, verstehen sie mich nicht falsch, ich bin Frau Seiishirô dankbar, aber Yamesaki-sama hat mir persönlich geholfen und deshalb... Wenn Sie darauf bestehen werde ich Ihnen auch sagen worum es ging, auch wenn es mir sehr unangenehm ist."

Wie abgesprochen drehten Ai, Conan und Inspektor Shimoda alle gleichzeitig ihre Köpfe, sodass sie alle einander einen kurzen Moment ankuckten. Dann, als hätten sie stumm eine Entscheidung getroffen, wandte sich Conan wieder Frau Momochiro zu.

„Leider zwingen uns die Umstände tatsächlich dazu Sie nach dem genauen Grund zu fragen."

Zunächst blickte sie Conan etwas unentschlossen an, ihre Blick sprach Bände Was hat der hier bitte zu melden? oder so ähnlich zumindest. Ratlos blickte sie schließlich den Inspektor an, der jedoch gab ich mit einem Nicken zu verstehen, sie solle die Frage beantworten.

„Naja Frau Seiishirô sieht es nicht gern, wenn ich meinen Freund mitbringe und nachdem Sie mich mit meinem Freund in der Arbeit beim ähm Sie verstehen erwischt hatte, da hat Sie mir gedroht noch einmal und ich fliege. Yamesaki-sama hat uns seitdem gedeckt."

Warum nur glaub ich ihr nicht? Ai war sicher, dass das gelogen war und auch ansonsten schien ihr die junge Frau mittlerweile alles andere als zart und unschuldig.

„Ah ich verstehe in der Tat. Deshalb nennen Sie ihre Chefin auch nicht Sama. Gut. Wegen den Streitereien zwischen Herrn Yamesaki und Frau Seiishirô, gibt es dafür noch andere Zeugen?"

„Natürlich. Nur leider keiner den ich persönlich kenne, nur eben Leute im Café oder dergleichen."

Sie wirkte und war es auch, sehr gereizt. Sie hatte wohl erwartet, alles was sie sagen würde, würde als bare Münze genommen und nun musste sie sich rechtfertigen und Beweise erbringen.

„Sie können sich zurück zu den anderen gesellen."

„Aber die andere Frau haben Sie auch gehen lassen!" Nun war sie sauer, nichts mehr täuschte über ihre wahre Natur hinweg, sie war weder zart noch sanft, sondern eher eine normale Frau, welche sich aufregen konnte wie ein Kerl. Nichts von der vergangenen Schönheit einer früheren Epoche, in der die Frauen nur sprachen, wenn sie gefragt wurden und damit war ihre Anziehungskraft verpufft.

Der Meinung war anscheinend auch der Inspektor, denn nun hatte er kein Lächeln mehr für sie übrig, stattdessen sagte er mit kühler Stimme: „Sie irren. Sie ist nicht gegangen sondern ABGEFÜHRT worden zu weiteren Befragung."

„Oh, wenn das so ist." Mit hängenden Schultern setzte sie sich wieder an den Tisch ihrer Chefin und blickte den Inspektor und auch Conan finster an.

„Ehe wir uns Frau Seiishirô vornehmen, wüsste ich gern, ob ihr den gleichen Eindruck bekommen habt. Ich fand sie sehr... unecht zu Anfang."

„Ja ich gebe Ihnen Recht. Einerseits wollte sie unbedingt alle Schuld auf ihre Chefin schieben, aber andererseits wollte sie auch das Gegenteil unterstreichen. Sie will also ihre Chefin belasten ohne, dass es deutlich wird, also durch kleine Andeutungen. Ihre Lüge zum Schluss war eine ziemlich lahme Vorstellung im Vergleich mit der davor. Ich gebe ihr eine 7 auf einer Skala von 10."


	11. Mit Kälte kommt man weiter

„Nun gut machen wir weiter. Frau Seiishirô bitte!"

Die Agentin des Verstorbenen oder besser gesagt Ermordeten setzte sich mit hängenden Kopf dem Inspektor gegenüber.

„Fragen Sie mich was Sie wollen. Ich will das dieser Mord aufgeklärt wird. Wenn ich nur daran denke wie Sauer ich bis eben noch auf Ihn war ohne zu wissen, dass er bereits seid Gestern tot ist. Ich meine als ich noch auf ihn gewartet hab und er lag schon da... vollkommen kalt."

Conan übernahm die Initiative, was Inspektor Shimoda schweigend billigte.

„Sie sollten wissen, dass ihre Assistentin sie versucht hat schwer zu belasten. Sie hat uns von Ihren Streiterein bezüglich des Bildes erzählt, die Sie mit Herrn Yamesaki geführt haben sollen."

Sie wirkte wenig beeindruckt, noch war sie erschüttert über diesen Vertrauensbruch.

„Das hab ich irgendwie erwartet. Sie hasst mich und es reicht ihr nicht, dass ich durch Yamesakis Tod geschäftlich beinahe ruiniert bin. Aber ich verdenke es ihr nicht mal, sie bereut ihre Aussage sicher schon."

Sie wirkte müde und kraftlos, ihr Ton war monoton und ohne Leben. Genauso hätte sie ein Computer sein können, wie konnte es sein, dass Yamesaki´s Tod sie so belastet hatte, nur aus finanziellen Gründen?

„Ist Ihnen denn die Situation nicht klar? Sie hat sie indirekt des Mordes beschuldigt. Also was war das mit Ihnen und Yamesaki?"

„Naja wir haben uns öfter wegen dem Bild gestritten, er wolle es von der Ausstellung ausschließen, das ging aber nicht, weil es bereits hoch angekündigt worden war. Es ist sein Debüt-Bild kann man sagen, es musste dabei sein, nur wegen dem Bild hab ich ihn unter Vertrag genommen. Sie wollen jetzt sicher auch noch wissen warum meine Assistentin mich so hasst, oder?"

Inspektor Shimoda blickte auf. „Ja das ist notwendig. Sie können auch gleich erzählen wann Sie Yamesaki zuletzt gesehen haben."

„Da gibt's nicht viel zu erzählen. Sehen Sie die beiden Männer da bei meiner Assistentin? Das sind Ihre Brüder und auch Künstler. Sie dachte und verlangte auch, ich sollte Ihnen gute Aufträge verschaffen. Nun leider sind die beiden völlig untalentiert und das hab ich ihr auch gesagt. Sie konnte mir nicht kündigen, aber was sie von mir hielt hat sie ab da gezeigt."

Es war nur schwer vorstellbar wie ihr Charakter war, da sie antwortete als wäre sie gerade aus dem Koma erwacht. Ob sie nun lügte oder nicht war dadurch nicht zu erahnen, da sie keine Emotionen durchblicken ließ.

„Weiter bitte." Der Inspektor wurde ärgerlich, bei dem Tempo würden sie noch Tage hier sitzen müssen.

„Ich hab mich mit Yamesaki für Gestern verabredet um die Sache mit dem Bild ein für allemal zu klären, aber er kam nicht. Für zwei waren wir verabredet und ich hab in diesem Café an die zwei Stunden gewartet. Aber da war er ja schon tot nicht wahr Herr Inspektor?"

Verdutz über diese plötzliche Gefühlsregung, welche ihn mit ihrer Frage zusammen überrascht hatte, schaute er sie erst ratlos an um sich dann zu räuspern.

„ Ja in der Tat. Ich brauche jetzt noch ihr Alibi für Gestern zwischen 7 und 10 Uhr morgens."

„Ich hab bis 9 Uhr geschlafen und bin erst zu mir ins Büro gefahren und dann war ich ab 10. 30 im Saal um alles vorzubereiten. Bis ich eben ab zwei im Café saß und wartete."

„Dass sie geschlafen haben, dafür haben sie sicher keine Zeugen, aber hat sie wer gesehen als sie den Saal betreten haben? Und der Name des Cafés bitte."

Sie sagte ihm, dass sie keiner gesehen hätte außer dem Inhaber, aber im Café gab es viele Zeugen.

Inspektor Shimoda schickte zwei Beamte los um das ganze zu überprüfen.

„Ein letztes noch, hatte er Feinde?"

Vor dieser Frage hatten Ai und Conan nun wieder Angst.

„Nun das kann ich weder verneinen noch bejahen. Ich weiß es einfach nicht. Er lebte zwar sehr zurückgezogen, was den Umgang mit ihm nicht gerade leicht machte, aber Feinde..?"

Der Inspektor seufzte angesichts der mageren Informationen.

„Sie können sich wieder rüber setzten und sagen Sie doch bitte Ihrer Assistentin bescheid, ich möchte Sie noch mal sprechen."

Während sie langsamen Schrittes zurück torkelte, kratzte sich Shimoda am Kopf.

„Wir komm nicht recht voran. Leider. Immerhin stimmt es, dass die Männer ihre Brüder sind. Das gibt so etwas wie ein sehr lasches Motiv."

„Morde wurden schon aus weniger Gründen begangen." Ai schaute gefühllos zu ihm rüber.

„O.k. ja es sind meine Brüder und? Habe ich Sie etwa angelogen? Nein ich hab nur nicht mehr gesagt als Sie gefragt haben! Sie sollten lieber auf diese Hexe achten..."

„Nun mal langsam. Das was Sie uns erzählt haben is nix im Vergleich zu dem was Ihre Chefin uns gesteckt hat! Sie hassen Sie und würden alles tun um es Ihr heimzuzahlen. Oder etwa nicht?"

Beschämt blickte sie auf den Boden nur um gleich erneut auszubrechen.

„Na gut und wenn schon, deshalb ist sie nicht weniger schuldig! Sie war es sag ich Ihnen!"

Dem Inspektor wurde es langsam zu viel und er winkte zwei weitere Beamte heran und beim näher kommen dieser, wurde sogar Frau Momochiro wieder handzahm.

„Bringt diese junge Dame und Ihre Brüder da hinten aufs Revier ich komm später nach."

„Hey nein! Ich war es nicht, loslassen! Oh! Frau Seiishirô das kriegen sie zurück und wie!"

„Endlich wieder Stille." Conan hielt sich den noch schmerzenden Kopf, welchen er der gerade abgeführten Heulboje zu verdanken hatte.

„Aber ich fürchte sie war es nicht, es passt nicht. Und was ist mit der Tatwaffe? Wo ist die?"

„Inspektor... Wir haben leider keine Neuigkeiten. Das Café- Personal hat uns nur Frau Seiishirôs Aussage bestätigt."

Mit Enttäuschung wurden die Informationen von der Gruppe aufgenommen.

„Ich weiß, wir haben den Täter hier im Gebäude, mein Gefühl täuscht mich nicht! Wir müssen nur noch mal alle Verdächtigen befragen, angefangen mit unserer Kunstdiebin."

Die restlichen zwei Mitglieder dieses befristet zusammengeführten Trios blickten Conan überrascht an und sogleich wurden die Vorbereitungen getroffen.

„Ich habe ihnen alles gesagt was ich weiß!"

„Das, Frau Keshinô, glaub ich ihnen aber nicht." Shimoda funkelte sie ebenso stur an, wie sie ihn.

Das ganze konnte sicher noch eine lang so weiter gehen, zudem Shimoda aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach genug Übung darin hatte, einfach nur zu warten, bis er das zu hören bekam was erhören wollte.

„Sie werden mich nicht gehen lassen, bis sie haben was sie wollen nicht wahr?"

Frau Keshinô hatte die Spielregeln schnell erkannt.

„Ich sage ihnen was, ich habe mit Sicherheit etwas, was sie interessieren könnte und sie können mir sicherlich auch helfen, dann wäre jeder zufrieden."

„Sie irren sich nun aber gewaltig. Sie sind nicht in der Position zu verhandeln, wir haben sie in der Hand und sie sind auf unsere Gnade angewiesen, was wir ihnen aus Großzügigkeit entgegenbringen, wenn wir haben was wir wollen." Sowohl Frau Keshinô, Conan, wie auch Inspektor Shimoda sahen Ai sprachlos an. Es war ja nicht so, als hätten die Anwesenden diese Worte noch nie gehört, sowohl Frau Keshinô als oft erwischte Diebin, sowie Conan und der Inspektor als Ermittler, kannten diese Worte.

Aber es war das Wie. Frau Keshinô traute ihren Ohren wohl nicht und blickte ängstlich zum Inspektor, der war nicht minder über die Kälte und Härte von Ai´s Stimme überrascht.

Conan allerdings fragte sich mehr, was der Auslöser war, gefühllos, gleichgültig, zynisch ja all dies konnte Ai verkörpern und ausdrücken, aber in so einer Situation eine solche Kälte?

Ai war noch lange nicht fertig.

„Sie müssen es selbst bestens wissen. Sie sind hier nicht rausgelassen worden, standen unter ständiger Beobachtung durch zwei Polizisten und wurden zudem aufgefordert ihre Taschen zu leeren.

Sie wissen, dass wir wissen, sie haben etwas vom Tatort mitgenommen und wenn wir uns nicht sicher sein konnten, dann spätestens jetzt. Egal was es ist, es befindet sich noch in diesen Räumlichkeiten, wir müssen nicht warten bis sie uns die Güte erweisen, uns zu sagen wo wir suchen müssen, irgendwann finden wir es allein und damit ist ihr schwacher Trumpf verspielt."

„Sagen sie mal Herr Inspektor, womit nimmt sich das Gör das Recht so was zu sagen? Überlassen die Ermittlungen mittlerweile Kindern! Sind sie so unterbezahlt?"

Der Inspektor blickte sie ungerührt an. Auch wenn er sich mindestens ebenso stark wie seine Verdächtige fragte, was hier los war und wer um Himmels Willen Ai war, so wurde seine Position immer besser.

„Ob es Ihnen nun gefällt oder nicht, das Gör wie Sie sagen und was ich nicht ein zweites Mal zu hören wünsche, hat absolut recht. Wollen Sie Ihre Haltung also nicht noch einmal überdenken?"

Sie blickte von einem zum anderen, dann seufzte sie resignierend.

„Gut das werd ich dann wohl, aber bitte, können sie nicht vergessen, warum im eigentlich in den Lagerraum wollte?"

„Meine Liebe Sie scherzen wohl, das ist wohl noch Ihr kleinstes Problem, das können wir Ihnen eigentlich noch nicht mal nachweisen, aber Behinderung der Ermittlungen durch das entwenden eines Beweismittels vom Tatort und falsche Angaben, sowie Beschwindeln der Polizei, das können wir Ihnen zu Lasten legen."

Sie sank in sich zusammen. Erwischt auf ganzer Linie sagte diese Bewegung.

„Sie meinen die Tasche nehme ich an, die welche im Blut stand. Ja, ich habe sie mitgenommen und wo anders in der Lagerhalle versteckt ehe ich rausgerannt bin und Alarm geschlagen habe, aber ich sage Ihnen nicht auch noch warum..."

„Haben sie etwas angefasst? Rausgenommen? Haben sie sich die Tasche angesehen?"

Conan wurde sehr aufgeregt, hier lag der Schlüssel, dessen war er sich sicher.

„Nein, dazu hatte ich keine Zeit, ich wollte das später nachholen und entweder schauen ob etwas wertvolles drin war oder eben ob –„

Sie verstummte jäh und blickte demonstrativ zur Seite.

„Im Augenblick ist es mir herzlich egal, ob Sie sich als Erpresserin versuchen wollten, ich will nur die Tasche!"

Der Shimoda wurde langsam ungeduldig.

Nach der folgenden kurzen Schilderung des momentanen Versteckes der besagten Tasche, rief Shimoda einen Beamten heran und schickte ihn los die Tasche zu holen.

„Was passiert nun mit mir?"

„Sie werden zum Polizeirevier gebracht, wo sie eine ausführliche Aussage abgeben werden über Ihren Fund. Wenn ich noch Fragen habe, lass ich sie holen. Was außerdem mit ihnen passiert, hat die Staatsanwaltschaft zu entscheiden."

Shimoda erhob sich, um den anrückenden Polizisten entgegen zu eilen.

Mit einem gewissen Funkeln in den Augen nahm er die begehrte Tasche an sich, Handschuhe trug er bereits.

„Na sieh mal einer an."


	12. Das Motiv

„Ich rate Ihnen uns die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen, vielleicht bekommen sie dann mildernde Umstände."

Sie wagte nichts zu erwidern.

Doch in Form eines kurzen Aufbäumens rief Sie: „Sie haben keine Beweise!"

„Doch die haben wir Frau Seiishirô, wir haben sogar genug. Wissen Sie noch, wie Sie gleich zu Anfang wussten, dass Yamesaki tot war und sogar sagen konnten zu welchem Zeitpunkt er bereits tot war? Und das ist noch einer der unwesentlichsten Beweise. Gestehen Sie und machen Sie es nicht noch schlimmer. Wir glauben es war Mord im Affekt. Dafür jedenfalls sprechen unsere Beweise."

„Welche Beweise können sie schon meinen, da war nichts, ich war es nicht."

„Sie haben recht", mischte sich Conan ein ,"Zunächst war da nichts, aber auch nur weil ein andere Ihre Tasche entwendet hatte. Nun befindet Sie sich in unserem Gewahrsam."

Alle beobachteten sie ihre Reaktion.

„Wer sagt, dass es meine Tasche ist und mehr noch selbst wenn, was sagt das schon aus?"

„Müssen Sie es so schwer machen? Ihr Ausweis und andere persönliche Gegenstände haben die Tasche als die Ihrige zu erkennen gegeben."

Sie sagte nichts, rührte sich nicht und war einfach nur anwesend.

„Und was sagt das aus?"

„Die Tasche stand in der Blutlache, in der frischen flüssigen Blutlache und das solange wie das Blut trocknete und erst danach wurde diese entfernt. Sie haben sie da stehen gelassen, so kopflos wie sie gehandelt haben. Ihr Alibi ist hinfällig, sonst hätte Ihre Tasche niemals da stehen können in der frischen Blutlache. Sie haben uns angelogen, also gestehen sie schon. Wo ist das Messer?"

Und plötzlich brach etwas im Inneren der des Mordes angeklagten Frau. Ihre Augen wurden leer wie sie anfing zu sprechen. Wie ein Vorhang oder eine Maske, fiel ihre Ruhe und Gleichgültigkeit von ihr ab.

„Ich hab ihm gesagt, das Bild wäre das beste was er jemals zu Stande bringen würde und er dürfe es nicht zerstören. Es sei voller Gefühl und hätte so viele Emotionen und eine eigene Aura, aber er wollte nicht hören." Ihr Gesicht bekam eine sehr harten Ausdruck und ihre Stimme klang ganz Fern als spreche sie wie in Tranche und irgendwie war es wohl auch so.

Er wollte es verbrennen und schrie mir hinterher er werde das zeichnen aufgeben und dafür sorgen, dass die Gallery ein Flop würde. Er wolle mich nie wieder sehen und würde weg gehen, weit weg.

Das konnte ich nicht zulassen, er hätte alles zerstört. Ich hatte mein ganzes Geld in diese Ausstellung investiert und außerdem hätte ich mich vor allen blamiert. Nie wieder hätte ich einen Job bekommen.

Ohh er hätte es geschafft wenn ich ihn nicht aufgehalten hätte.

Er wollte es so, niemals werde ich vergessen was er zu mir sagte, als ich ihn zum letzten mal versuchte umzustimmen. Zu dem Zweck hatte ich auch die Lagerhalle als Treffpunkt vereinbart.

Nicht um ihn zu töten, sondern um zu reden und er sagte:

´Ich werde alles tun was nötig ist um dafür zu sorgen, dass du das Bild niemanden zeigst und wenn ich aller Welt erzählen muss, dass wir zusammen schlafen. Wie würde das wohl in deinen Kreisen für einen Eindruck machen? Eine seriöse Agentin hat es nicht nötig mit ihren Künstlern zu schlafen. Zumindest nicht in deinen hohen Kreisen. Mehr war da ja auch nicht eine lockere, schnelle Bettgeschichte!´

Und dabei hat er ganz merkwürdig gegrinst, ich hab ihn nicht wieder erkannt.

Ich weiß nicht, es kam wohl alles zusammen. Er hat mich lächerlich gemacht, meine Karriere und Existenz gefährdet und mich betrogen und dazu als Frau tief verletzt.

Und mit einem mal glaubte ich zu wissen, was zu tun war. Es war so selbstverständlich, so einfach und da habe ich das Messer gesehen und einfach zugestochen immer wieder und wieder, bis ich irgendwann zu mir kam und das ganze Blut gesehen habe.

Ich konnte mich nicht mal erinnern es genommen zu haben, aber es lag in meiner Hand, blutverschmiert.

Ich hab dann eine Stunde neben ihm gesessen, bin dann durch den Hintereingang raus und ganz normal zu den Vorbereitungen gegangen, nachdem ich mich in meinem Büro geduscht und umgezogen habe. Das Messer hab ich irgendwo weggeworfen, ich weiß nicht wo...

Ich hab ihn geliebt. "

Mit einem mal sackte sie in sich zusammen und musste von zwei Polizisten gestützt abgeführt werden.

Leise Schluchzer folgten ihr auf dem Weg zum Polizeiauto.

„Ich denke er wollte sie schützen."

Ai´s Stimme hatten einen seltsamen Klang angenommen. „Ja er hat sie wohl geliebt und auch deshalb zugelassen, dass sie das Bild so nennt auch wenn es ihn in Gefahr brachte. Und nur weil er sie schützen wollte musste er sterben."

Conan blickte sie etwas verwundert an, so sentimental kannte er sie gar nicht.

Ehe er allerdings etwas erwidern konnte, trat der Inspektor zu ihnen und damit erübrigte sich jedes weiteres Gespräch.

„Na das nenn ich einen erfolgreichen Tag. Ich lad euch Hobbydetektive zum Essen ein, wie wär's?"

Eigentlich wollte Conan ja nein sagen, immerhin sollten sie nicht mit ihrem Glück spielen, aber Ai hatte andere Pläne.

„Gern doch Inspektor Shimoda. Dieses Angebot nehmen wir gerne an." Inzwischen hatte Ai Übung im Lächeln und brachte ein recht passables Lächeln zustande, aber irgendwie fand Conan, dass es etwas gequält aussah.

Als der Inspektor voranging um sich abzumelden beugte sich Conan zu Ai.

„Was soll das? Du verhältst dich äußerst merkwürdig."

Ai seufzte gespielt gequält und fragte herablassend: „Schnallst du´s wirklich nicht? Der Inspektor vertraut uns jetzt, also können wir ihm etwas auf den Zahn fühlen. Irgendwann müssen Gin und Wodka da gewesen sein und irgendjemand wird sich auch an die beiden erinnert haben. Denk doch mal nach. Nehmen wir mal an du hörst, dass ein Mord passiert ist und du erinnerst dich an diese beiden dunklen Gestalten, die dir doch gleich sehr verdächtig vorgekommen sind und es wäre ja auch nicht schlecht sich mal in den Vordergrund einer Ermittlung zu stellen, also was tust du?"

„Du bist wirklich sehr zynisch, nicht jeder denkt so."

Ai sah ihn ein wenig Mitleidig an, als würde es ihr widerstreben seine heile Welt so zerstören zu müssen.

„Nein natürlich nicht Shinichi, die Leute tratschen nicht gerne und legen auch keinen Wert darauf sich wichtig zu machen, jeder ist bescheidener Natur und hält sich für nicht wichtig."

Ai blickte ihn herausfordernd an und wartete darauf, dass er ihr recht geben würde, als er jedoch keine Anstallt machte legte sie noch einen drauf.

„Oh und natürlich sind alle Menschen von Grund auf gut und kämen nie auf die Idee einen anderen zu Schaden, es gibt keine Morde und keine schwarze Organisation, wir leben im Paradies und Menschen, die wir lieben sterben auch nicht."

„Ich nehme alles zurück, du verhältst dich wie immer. Du willst, dass ich sage, du hast recht. Bitte, es stimmt und deshalb hat auch irgendjemand sich wichtig machen müssen und von zwei verdächtigen Gestalten erzählt. Zufrieden?"

Leider musste er ihr recht geben, zwar ging sie seiner Meinung zu weit, aber wusste es ja selber.

Wie viele Morde hatte er aufgeklärt und wie viele Leute waren entweder zu feige oder mussten sich um jeden Preis in den Vordergrund stellen?

Zufrieden winkte Ai dem Inspektor zu und signalisierte damit, dass sie soweit waren. Ein oder zwei weitere Stunden auf diesen Stelzen würden sie auch nicht umbringen.

Conan musste den wahren Grund für ihr Verhalten und dem Glänzen in ihren Augen nicht kennen. Es reichte, wenn sie es wusste.

„Na dann ist ja alles gut. Ich hab Hunger und du?"


	13. Die schwarze Pest

Ai wischte sich die letzten Reste ihres Make-ups mit dem Abschminktuch ab und warf es gekonnt in den Mülleimer. Der Professor schnarchte schon selig, so wie sie selbst in ihr Bett schlüpfte.

Mit offenen Augen lies sie den Tag noch mal Revue passieren. Da klopfte es an der Tür laut und durchdringend.

´Wer kann das schon sein?´

Sie stieg wieder aus ihrem Bett und begab sich zur Tür, tiefste Dunkelheit umgab sie auf ihrem Weg.

„Immer mit der Ruhe."

Als Sie die Tür öffnen wollte zögerte sie augenblicklich. War sie den Wahnsinnig um die Uhrzeit noch die Tür zu öffnen?

„Wer ist da?" Auch wenn sie sich alles andere als stark fühlte, war ihre Stimme laut und frei vom Zittern.

„Nun mach schon auf Ai, es gibt Neuigkeiten. Der Inspektor hat mich eben angerufen und gesagt sie hätten die Männer nach denen wir uns noch Gestern bei ihm erkundigt haben gestellt."

Die klare Stimme Conans machte ihre Ängste wirkungslos und töricht.

´Ein Glück es ist Shinichi.´ „Ja ich mach ja schon auf"

Plötzlich konnte sie die Tür nicht schnell genug öffnen. So wie sie geöffnet war und den Blick auf ein Stück klaffendes Schwarz freigab, schrie Ai.

„Hallo Sherry, ich sagte doch, ich würde dich finden."

Gin stand da und lachte einfach nur auf grausame Weise, während Ai weiter und weiter schrie.

Sie schrie auch noch als sie aufwachte und trotzdem weiter Gins Lachen hörte.

Diesmal wachte sogar Agasa auf und blickte sich verstört um.

„Ai? Hast du so geschrieen?"

Ai konnte noch nicht antworten, schwer atmend saß sie steif aufgerichtet in ihrem Bett und versuchte dieses Lachen aus ihrem Kopf zu vertreiben. Dann stand sie etwas wackelig auf und bewegte sich zur Tür hin.

„Al.. alles wieder in Ordnung. Ich hatte einen Alptraum. Schlafen sie nur weiter Professor ich bleibe noch ein bisschen auf."

Agasa wusste er konnte momentan nichts für sie tun. Sie würde nicht wollen, dass er ihre Schwäche miterlebte, das war auch der Grund, weshalb er die Nächte davor so getan hatte als würde er noch schlafen. Aber diesmal war der Schrei noch panischer und ängstlicher gewesen, sodass er nicht wieder nichts tun konnte. Sie quälte sich, aus Gründen die ihm und sogar Shinichi verborgen waren.

Ai war schon längst zur Küche gewankt und nun erhob sich auch Agasa.

´Zum Teufel mit ihrem Stolz, jetzt kann ich sie doch nicht einfach allein lassen!´

„Ai was hältst du von einer heißen Milch? Außerdem hast du noch gar nicht erzählt wie es heute gelaufen ist."

Ai wollte ihm am liebsten sagen er solle gehen, aber sie war nur Gast in seinem Haus. Er hatte sie damals bei sich aufgenommen obwohl er wusste was sie getan hatte und wer sie war. Dafür war sie ihm unendlich dankbar. Auch jetzt wollte es sie ja nur ablenken und ihr ein guter Freund sein. Also nickte sie einfach stumm und wartet schweigend auf die Milch und darauf dass er das Gespräch eröffnen würde.

„Ich weiß um deine Alpträume, ich höre dich nun fast jede Nacht schreiend erwachen, aber so schlimm wie heute war es bislang noch nicht. Was bedrückt dich so? Es steckt doch mehr dahinter als nur die Suche nach dem Gift, oder?"

Während er sprach stellte er die Milch vor Ai auf den Tisch und nippte geduldig an seiner und wartete auf ihre Antwort. Er war sich nicht mal sicher, ob sie überhaupt antworten würde, denn er wusste auch um ihre Verschlossenheit. Es war weiß Gott nicht leicht, aber sie schafften es doch ganz gut sich zu organisieren. Sie schmissen zusammen den Haushalt und mittlerweile konnte sich Agasa nicht mehr vorstellen ohne Ai zu wohnen. Deshalb empfand er es als zunehmend bedrückend sie so leiden zu sehen, in seinem Herzen war sie schon lange so etwas wie seine Tochter oder Nichte.

„Ich bin mir auch durchaus bewusste, dass sie sich sorgen Professor, aber ich kann und möchte sie nicht mit meinen Alpträumen belasten."

Sie konnte nicht sagen was oder besser gesagt wer sie Nachts in ihren Träumen heimsuchte. Sie hasste den Gedanken, dass Gin sie nach wie vor besaß , mit ihr spielte und bedrohte.

„Du solltest dann aber auch wissen, dass es mich mehr belastet dich so zu sehen. Seit du nun hier wohnst kommen wir gut miteinander aus und für mich bist du teil meiner Familie, ich kann es deshalb nicht länger hinnehmen, dass du dich vor mir verschließt. Wem hilft es denn, wenn du dich und deine Gedanken einsperrst?"

Er schaute sie nicht direkt an, es war ihm auch nicht gerade leicht gefallen das zu sagen.

Es verging eine Zeitlang in der niemand ein Wort sprach. Erst Agasa brach das Schweigen wieder.

„Shinichi ist zwar ein meisterhafter Detektiv, aber er kann nur schwer die Gefühle der Menschen in seiner Nähe verstehen oder gar spüren. Seine Spürnase scheint in dem Sinne blind, taub und stumm zu sein, aber sogar er fragte mich, was mit dir los sei, da du in der letzten Zeit noch zurückgezogener seiest als sonst.

Und ich konnte ihm nicht antworten, weil du dich nicht mal mir anvertraust. Shinichi ist sicher nicht der Richtige um darüber zu sprechen, aber ich bin doch, will ich sagen durch meine Lebenserfahrung kein schlechter Zuhörer.

Sieh es mal so, wenn du diese Gefühle wie ein Glotz am Bein mit dir rumträgst wirst du wahrscheinlich im entscheidendesten Moment darüber stolpern."

Zum ersten mal betrachtete Ai den Professor genau, so wie er sie fürsorglich anblickte spürte sie fast väterliche Wärme. Sie hatte über alles nachgedacht nur nie über die Menschen um sie herum und dabei übersehen, dass es durchaus Menschen gab denen sie vertraute. Agasa war so etwas wie ein Vater für sie geworden, aber reichte das?

Agasa sah durchaus ein, dass dieses Gespräch zwar kurz gewesen war, allerdings ebenso anstrengend für sie beide. Er hatte Ai wieder genügend zum denken gegeben und deshalb erhob er sich und schüttete die fast noch volle Tasse Milch in den Ausguss.

„Ich denke du brauchst jetzt wieder etwas Zeit für dich. Wenn du reden willst, du weißt wo du mich findest. Gute Nacht Ai."

Und weg war er. Ai dagegen blieb noch lange sitzen bis sie der Schlaf überraschte und sie in den nächsten Alptraum zog.

Diesmal wusste sie es sofort, dieser Alptraum würde anders werden und das auf eine sehr beängstigende Art und Weise. Es war dunkel um sie herum und mit der letzten Kraft Hoffnung versuchte sie die Küche zu sehen, als beweis, dass sie doch nicht träumte und sich nur in der dunklen Küche befand.

Aber sie wusste eigentlich schon vorher, dass es aussichtslos war.

Sie war kraftlos geworden, wie sollte sie ihr Leben kontrollieren können wenn ihr das noch nicht mal mit ihrem Alpträumen gelang? Jeder konnte seine Träume beeinflussen, Ärzte sagten das doch immer zu ihren Patienten. Sie versuchte sich wieder auf ihren Alptraum zu konzentrieren.

Um sie herum war alles dunkel und sie ertastete Wände aus Ziegelsteinen um sie herum. Wo war sie?

Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an die Wand und blickte so unbeabsichtigt nach oben worauf sie auf einen Blutroten Mond blickte.

´Nach oben hin ist dieser Kasten also offen? Moment heißt das etwa ich bin...?´

Sogleich lenkte sie ihren Blick nach unten und tatsächlich sie befand sich in einem Kamin.

´Augenblick mal ich bin in meinem richtigen Körper, bitte lass mich keinen Overall tragen. Bitte nicht dieser Alptraum!´

Das was sie sah gefiel ihr noch weniger. Sie hatte eine Hautenge und knappe Jeans, welche an den Hosenbeinen ausgefranst war, dazu Ballerinas mit leichtem Absatz und zur Krönung des ganzen ein knappes Top, dessen Farbe sie nur erahnen konnte ein blutiges Rot.

´Meine Alpträume sind ja richtige Folterinstrumente, dass ist jetzt wirklich zu viel!´

Sie war in ihrer Verzweiflung am überlegen, was schlimmer wäre diese Klamotten oder lieber eben Nackt? Aber für weitere Überlegungen war es bereits zu spät

Frustriert ließ sie den Kopf hängen und wünschte sich sehnlichst sie hätte nicht.

Unten blickte ihr das ihr altbekannte Gesicht ihres Alptraumes entgegen, Gin.

„Super Aussicht hat man von hier unten! Schade das Wodka das nicht sehen kann."

Ai lief knallrot an, an so einen Alptraum hatte sie nicht gedacht und das aus gutem Grund...

„Komm doch rauf wenn du dich traust." Ai musste wahnsinnig geworden sein so was zu sagen. So schnell sie konnte kletterte sie rauf, dem Blutrotem Mond entgegen.

Mist sie hatte recht gehabt das Top war blutrot. Sie verwünschte ihre Fantasie.

Wie bereits erwartet wartete Gin auf sie. Er lies es sich nicht nehmen sie ausgiebig von unten nach oben zu begutachten.

„Der blutrote Mond schmeichelt dir Sherry. Eine würdige Atmosphäre zu sterben. Findest du nicht?"

Sie sagte nichts, sollte er sie doch erschießen, dann würde sie wenigstens aufwachen.

„Du solltest aufhören weg zulaufen Shiho. Sieh nur was es dir bringt, ich suche dich in deinen Alpträumen heim, wenn du vollkommen schutzlos bist."

Mit einem Mal spürte sie eine Wut in sich, keine Angst mehr.

„Du sollst mich nie wieder Shiho nennen!"

Sie spürte wie sich eine 45er in ihre Hand legte. Sie erhob sie Gin entgegen, ohne Zittern und ohne Skrupel so wie sie es gelernt hatte, von ihm.

„So kenne ich meine kleine, arme Shiho. Dir hat es früher immer gefallen, wie ich dich nannte. Na los schieß wenn du glaubst es befreit dich. Du weißt, du wirst mir immer gehören.

Ai konnte diese Worte nicht mehr ertragen, vor allem weil sie irgendwie stimmten.

Mit der Kaltblütigkeit einer erzogenen Killerin schoss sie direkt in das eisige Lachen, welches sich in ihr Herz bohrte und es erfrieren ließ noch nachdem Gin zu Boden sank.

Ihre Hände waren blutig und die Waffe glitt ihr aus den Händen, das Lachen aber hielt an.

In einem Strudel wurde alles um sie herum blutrot.

Erst die Stimme Agasa´s holte sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Ai wach auf, die Schule fängt gleich an. Hast du etwa die ganze Nacht hier geschlafen?"

Wie hypnotisiert blickte sie erst ihre Hände an, lief zum Waschbecken um sie sich zu waschen und schaute erst dann den Professor an.

„Professor, ich glaube ich würde gerne reden."


	14. Eine erste Begegnung

Und weiter geht´s mit dem ersten Kapitel aus Shiho´s Vergangenheit.

Ich finde ab hier beginnt die eigentliche FF, denn immerhin kommt jetzt das eigentliche Thema: Shiho´s Beziehung zu Gin. Dazu muss ich sagen, ich hab ein bisschen an Gin verändern müssen, sein Alter.

Im Internet steht zwar er ist älter, aber das passt für meine FF nicht, immerhin ist Shiho erst 18!

Jetzt komm ich auch endlich dazu in der Ich-Perspektive zu schreiben. Ihr müsst euch vorstellen, dass Ai gerade dem Professor alles erzählt, immerhin wollte ich sie keine Selbstgespräche führen lassen **g**

Dann viel Spaß und schreibt mir ruhig mal wie ich mich verbessern kann.

„Es war ein Dienstag und es regnete in strömen, merkwürdig an was für Nebensächlichkeiten man sich doch erinnert... Jedenfalls war ich erst 16 als ich als Forscherin offizielles Mitglied der Organisation wurde. Ich hätte auch weiterhin einfach nur ein inoffizieller Besitz der Organisation bleiben können, aber ich wollte nach dem Tod meiner Eltern, die ich nur sehr selten gesehen hatte, meine Schwester sehen und das ging nur auf diesem Wege. Im Nachhinein glaube ich, dass die Organisation sehr gut wusste, wie ich mich verhalten würde.

Akemi wollte nie, dass ich für die Organisation arbeite, aber ich wollte nicht länger allein sein, so isoliert. Ich hatte mich damals belogen, ich wusste eigentlich ganz genau, dass es so bleiben würde. Im Grunde hatte ich mit der Aufnahme in die O. nur eine Illusion gewonnen, denn meine Schwester sah ich trotzdem so gut wie nie.

Dafür sah ich ihn. Viel zu oft sogar.

Als mir Rum mein Labor zeigte und meine Aufgaben, da zeigte er mir oder er zeigte mich besser gesagt Gin. Gin wurde mein ´Aufpasser´ wie die O. sagte, aber in Wirklichkeit sollte er nur dafür sorgen, dass

Ich auch brav nach der Pfeife der O. tanze. Einschüchterung und Kontrolle.

Ich kann heute nur vermuten warum ich damals dachte er würde auf mich eine Art Anziehung ausüben, aber ich glaube ich kannte das Gefühl ´Liebe´ einfach zu wenig um es zu erkennen und als ich ihn dann sah hielt ich das starke Gefühl von Angst und das Kribbeln für Liebe.

Er aber wusste sofort, dass es keine Liebe war und erst als es zu spät war, da wusste ich es auch.

Angst kann einen Lähmen. So wie eine Schlange ihr Opfer hypnotisiert, sodass es sich nicht losreißen kann, selbst wenn es weiß, dass es dadurch sterben wird.

Angst und Gefahr können einen wahren Bann ausüben und ja auch eine gewisse Faszination.

Ich war die Beute und nicht willens mich zu bewegen..."

Der Professor hatte gebannt zugehört und an ihrem glasigem Ausdruck erkannte er, dass für heute genug war.

„Wir sollten es nicht übertreiben. Es ist schon mal ein großer Schritt, dass du überhaupt darüber bereit bist zu sprechen. Hier deine Milch."

Nachdem Ai durch ihren letzten Alptraum eingesehen hatte, dass sie durch ihr Schweigen ihrem Phantom nicht entkommen würde, waren sie und der Professor überein gekommen, dass jedes Mal wenn sie ein weitere Alptraum wecken sollte, sie über ihre Vergangenheit erzählen würde und zwar solange bis die Träume aufhören würden.

Diese Nacht hatte sie sich vor Gin verstecken wollen und egal wohin sie lief, er war einfach überall gewesen.

Auch wenn sie sicht mit einem Mal wie ausgesaugt fühlte angesichts der Tatsache, dass die durch die Erzählung ihre Vergangenheit noch mal durchleben musste, fühlte sie auch eine ihr unbekannte Erholung.

Zum ersten Mal konnte sie ihre Vergangenheit von außen betrachten ohne in ihr gefangen zu sein.

Sie spürte eine schwache innere Ruhe, von der sie nicht geglaubt hatte sie noch zu besitzen.

Und sie hatte das starke Gefühle endlich wieder durchschlafen zu können, irgendwann.

„Heiji kommt heute und hat gefragt ob du nicht auch kommen willst. Er befürchtet wohl ich würde die besten Stellen um die Geschichte meines Versprechers auslassen."

Conan und Ai waren auf dem Nachhauseweg. Conan war sichtlich nicht gerade begeistert, dass Heiji ihn wohl später auslachen würde.

´Ich kann es mir schon vorstellen wie er sagt ´Kudo der Superdetektiv ohne jegliche Phantasie´ er wird das richtig genießen´

„Ich kann nicht. Ich und der Professor haben zu tun."

Ai war weder schlecht gelaunt noch hatte sie diesen gehetzten Ausdruck. Eine Nacht mal wieder durchschlafen zu können macht viel aus, darum wollte sie diese ´Sitzungen´ auch unbedingt weiterführen.

Der Professor hatte zusätzlich die glorreiche Idee gehabt nach jedem Ausflug in die Vergangenheit müsse Ai ihr Zimmer mit jeweils einer Sache persönlicher gestalten

„Du musst dich immer daran erinnern, dass du auch eine eigene Persönlichkeit hast. Die Zeit in der du eingeschränkt warst ist vorbei."

Ai musste also erst mal in die Stadt um irgendetwas zu finden, das ihrer Person entsprach, denn sie hatte ja leider keine Familienphotos oder etwas anderes.

Es war für sie als würde sie sich gerade ein neues Leben aufbauen. Ein nicht nur neues Leben, sondern ein Leben, welches sie selbst gestalten würde.

Und sie war ja nicht mehr allein und trotzdem würden sie noch zu ihr halten wenn sie die ganze Wahrheit kennen würden?

Sie erinnerte sich an Conans Ablehnung ihr gegenüber am Anfang und sie wusste, dass sie das nicht noch mal erleben wollte.

Sorry, dass das Kapitel diesmal so kurz ist, aber ich wollte erst mal wissen, wie die Darstellung in der Ich-Perspektive ankommt.

Ihr könnt mir auch ruhig mal eure Ideen zum Verlauf sagen, was ich von ihrer Vergangenheit beschreiben sollte außer das zwischen ihr und Gin **g**

Danke für die netten Kommis, wenn ich nur daran denke, dass ich eigentlich nie vorhatte ne FF zu schreiben...


	15. Nur ein Name

Ich denke ich werde ab jetzt jedes Kapitel mit einem Ausschnitt aus Shiho´s Vergangenheit beginnen.

Also das was sie dem Professor auch erzählt.

Wie sich die Story ansonsten entwickeln sollte, da hab ich ehrlich gesagt noch keine Ahnung.

Auf Anregungen freu ich mich. **Smile**

Ach und ich hab versucht diesmal den Osaka-Dialekt richtig zu treffen.

„Im Grunde wusste ich von Anfang an, dass ich nicht frei war, aber ich sah es als notwenigen Preis an um meine Schwester zu sehen.

Ich dachte die O. würde mir wenigstens das erlauben, denn ich wusste sehr gut wie wertvoll ich für sie

war. Meine Eltern starben recht früh und ihre Forschung war noch lange nicht abgeschlossen.

Niemand war in der Lage ihre Aufzeichnungen zu verstehen und so hofften sie, ich hätte nicht nur ihr Genie geerbt, sondern auch ihre Denkensweise.

Und das hatte ich. Ich konnte die Aufzeichnungen verstehen und so die Forschungen weiterführen.

Zu Anfang wollte ich die Lügen glauben, wollte glauben Akemi sei zu beschäftig und ich sollte es ihr gleich tun. Ich tat es, unter den wachen Augen von Gin arbeitete ich Tag und Nacht.

Für ihn war ich eine lästige Pflicht und da beschloss er wohl er könne auch ein bisschen Spaß haben.

So kalt wie er war, so verstand er es die Gefühle anderer zu lesen und für sich auszunutzen.

Es sah die Wünsche, aller die er wollte. Er sah auch meinen Wunsch nach Liebe und Geborgenheit.

Wie naiv ich doch gewesen war! Ich klammerte mich an seine Zuwendung wie eine Ertrinkende.

Er genoss die Qual, die er mir zufügen konnte, indem er mich nicht mehr beachtete.

Das war es wofür er lebte: quälen. Er war nur in der O. weil er dort bestens seinem Hobby nachgehen konnte.

Ich blieb bei ihm, wo sollte ich auch hin? Er war schließlich mein ´Aufpasser´ .

Aber in Wirklichkeit konnte er mich mit nur einem Wort fesseln.

„Shiho"

„Ai? Du solltest wirklich rüber kommen. Wir treffen uns gleich im Cafe unter der Detektei. Heiji hat Neuigkeiten für uns."

Ehe Ai protestieren konnte hatte Conan den Hörer bereits aufgelegt.

´Neuigkeiten? Im Bezug auf was?´

30 Minuten später saßen alle drei im Cafe, die Stimmung war gedrückt.

Das Cafe war fast leer und die drei konnten sich in der hintersten Ecke ungestört unterhalten. Anscheinend wusste Conan schon was Heiji ihnen zu sagen hatte und beide wussten dafür nicht recht wie sie es Ai sagen sollten.

Ai dagegen würde den Teufel tun und nachfragen. Also tranken sie alle schweigend ihre Getränke und beobachteten die anderen Gäste.

Nach weiteren 15 Minuten wurde es Ai zu viel. Sie hatte noch nie viel Zeit vergeuden können und das untätige rumsitzen machte sie fast wahnsinnig.

„Jetzt sagt schon was ihr zu sagen habt oder ich geh wieder. Entweder es ist wichtig oder nicht!"

Ein Seufzen entsprang den beiden und nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel begann Heiji zu sprechen.

„Ich hab da en paar Gerüchte gehört..."

„Könnt ihr nicht mal klar sagen was Sache ist? Buchstaben zu Wörtern und Wörter zu ganzen Sätzen!"

Es war so gar nicht ihre Art so aus der Haut zu fahren, sarkastisch ja aber nicht wütend.

So ähnlich dachte Conan auch, doch er konnte sich bei aller Liebe nicht vorstellen was wirklich dahinter steckte, dass sie gerade dabei war ihre gesamte schmerzliche Vergangenheit Revue passieren zu lassen.

Ihr war ihre Zeit kostbar und nicht dazu da sie zu verschwenden.

Es folgte eine weiter wohlbekannte Ruhe, welche eher einer unangenehmen Stille gleichkam.

Nervosität machte sich breit und als der Satz, welcher ausgesprochen werden musste, endlich seinen Weg ins Freie fand, folgte eine Überraschung wie sie größer nicht hätte sein können.

Nicht Heiji oder Conan sprachen diesen Satz aus, diese Neuigkeit, welche ihnen solche Schwierigkeit verursachte, sondern Ai und ihre Stimme wurde ruhig, ohne Zittern.

Dabei wurde das drohende Unheil deutlich, welches dieser Satz ankündigte.

„Gin ist in der Stadt."

„Woher weißt du das? Ich wusste nicht wie es hätte sagen sollen und weder du noch der Professor könnt es erfahren haben. Also woher weißt du es?"

Ai schaute nicht auf und auch Heiji hielt es diesmal für besser seinen Mund zu halten.

„Ich spüre es. Mehr noch der Satz war plötzlich da... Ich spürte so ein leichtes Kribbeln...

Aber wer erzählt die Gerüchte? Die O. ist nix worüber man Gerüchte verbreitet, wenn man noch morgen lebendig sein will."

„Das war mehr en Zufall. Bei uns in Osaka treibt sich en gefährlicher Killer rum, der seinen Opfern jedes mal en Stück Limone in den Mund schiebt. Krank ne. Erst würgt er sie und dann eben seine Visitenkarte in Form der Limonenstücke..."

„Bitter Lemon."

Ruckartig wandte sich Conan zu Ai.

„Er gehört auch der Organisation an! Ich dachte die hinterlassen keine Spuren.?"

Während Ai Erzählte was sie über ihn wusste driftete sich dabei selbst in diese Zeit ab. Ihre Stimme wurde monoton.

„Bitter Lemon war soviel ich weiß ein Elite Mitglied, zuverlässig und gewissenlos.

Aber er hatte eine Schraube locker, um es ganz unwissenschaftlich auszudrücken. Die O. wollte ihn solange leben lassen, wie er ihnen vom Vorteil war. Kurz bevor ich floh hörte ich noch wie er mehr und mehr zu einer Gefahr wurde. Er wollte das Gift nicht verwenden sondern ging dazu über seine Aufträge anders auszuführen. Er würgte seine Opfer lieber. Er wollte auch nicht mehr im Schatten der O. stehen, er wollte herausragen und fing an seine ´Visitenkarte´ zu hinterlassen. Er war zur O. gegangen um seinem Traum näher zu kommen, seinem Verlangen, aber in der O. konnte er sich ebenso wenig frei bewegen wie ich. Die O. bot ihm die Möglichkeit zu Morden, nicht aber ein wirklicher Serienmörder zu werden, mit einer eigenen Identität. Die Limonenstücke stehen für seine Namen ´Bitter Lemon´ . Seine Marotten verwandelten sich anscheinend zu krankhaften Verhaltensmustern um und das Verlangen gewann die Kontrolle.

Er konnte sich wohl rechtzeitig aus dem Staub machen sonst hätte die Organisation ihn längst unschädlich gemacht."

Die Stille, die diesmal eintrat, war eine Stille höchster Konzentration aller.

Heiji fing wieder an weiter zu erzählen.

„Jedenfalls gab es da ´en Opfer, welches Überlebt haben soll´ und auch wenn es selbst ´en Gerücht ist, soll diese Person folgendes gesagt hab´n:

´Er sagte zu mir, ich würde ihm helfen berühmt zu werden, sein selbst zu finden. Er meinte auch als er dachte ich wäre schon längst tot, dass er jetzt nach Tokio gehen würde, denn dort gab es mehr Aufmerksamkeit. Ich glaube er war betrunken, denn er redete immer von Alkohol. Ich glaube es waren so Alkoholika wie Wodka, Rum und Gin.´ Naja soweit so gut. Es ist wahrscheinlich nur uns klar was damit gemeint war."

Ai schien ins Leere zu blicken.

´Wenn Gin wirklich hier ist, wird er mich vielleicht genauso aufspüren wie ich ihn.´

Sie wusste nicht mal ob sie in Panik geraten sollte oder nicht.

Sie spürte nur dieses Kribbeln...

Mir gefällt der Schluss mal wieder nicht -.-"

Aber was solls.

Irgendwie muss ich Gin langsam mal auftauchen lassen und mir fiel nix besseres ein als ´Bitter Lemon´

Als Hilfe einzubauen.

Tja eigentlich kam ich sehr spontan auf die Idee Gin näher kommen zu lassen.

Wie findet ihr die Entwicklung?


	16. Liebe, Angst und Haß

So erstmal ein Danke an alle, die meine FF lesen, nach den Stats zu urteilen, müssen es doch wenigstens ein paar sein g

Bislang habe ich mich ja als Autorin nicht wirklich direkt gemeldet, aber eine Sache sollte ich schon noch sagen, zwei um genau zu sein: 1. Die Charakter gehören nicht mir (hier würde ich gerne ein bla bla einfügen, aber bringen wir es hinter uns), ich verdiene folglich auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte, ich leihe mir die Charakter lediglich aus und nutze die ursprüngliche Mangareihe, um meine eigenen (kaum einer kommt auf so teilweise kranke Ideen) Ideen und Entwicklungen aufzuschreiben.

2. Sherry mixed Gin liegt mir sehr am Herzen, es ist die erste FF, an der ich konsequent bis zuletzt geschrieben habe und somit einer der wenigen äh momentan sogar die einzige beendete FF. Keine Panik es gibt noch mehr Kapitel, aber fertig ist die FF schon über einem Jahr. Allerdings habe ich sie sehr oft überarbeitet, es ist mittlerweile die dritte Version. Und hier kommt mein eigentliches Anliegen.

Erschlagt mich ruhig, aber wegen der Anpassung an verschiedene Foren und Sites bin ich selbst etwas durcheinander gekommen was die Zeichensetztung für "Gedanken", "Gesagtes" und "Rückblenden" angeht, das ist sicherlich schon aufgefallen. So verwirrend es vllt ist, hoffe ich, dass man die Absichten nach dem Inhalt herauslesen kann, wann etwas gesagt und wann gedacht wird.

Ich würde es ja gerne einheitlich überarbeiten, aber ehrlich gesagt, habe ich meine eigene FF nun so oft gelesen und überarbeitet, ich mag vorerst nicht mehr... Und die Fortsetztung schreibt sich ja nicht von selbst...

So nun hab ich genug rumgelabert, weiter gehts

---------------

„Ich war damals noch zu naiv um die Bösartigkeit hinter seinem falschen Lächeln zu entdecken und wenn es mir doch mal kalt den Rücken runter lief, sagte ich mir einfach, dass Mädchen nun mal auf gefährliche Typen stehen. Ich wusste was er war, ein Killer der O., aber das Verlangen nach Nähe war stärker als alles andere...sogar stärker als die leise Stimme in mir.

Ein Jahr spielte er mit mir, hier eine neckische Bemerkung da eine Abweisung. Ich konnte oder wollte mich nicht wehren, denn ich dachte wenn ich nicht in der Lage war diese Beziehung zu führen würde ich ewig allein bleiben. Beziehung. Ja ich sprach von einer Beziehung, redete es mir ein. Ich war die Maus für die Katze! Immer mal wieder hat er mir die Freiheit gegeben um mich dann wieder in seinen Armen einzusperren.

Als ich gerade 17 wurde, da hat Gin mich zu einem seiner ´Einsetze´ mitgenommen.

Er sagte mir ich solle den Geschäftsmann nur weg von seinen Bodyguards locken alles weitere erledige er schon. Ich wusste tief im Inneren schon was mit dem Rest gemeint war, aber ich wollte es verdrängen.

Er machte mir schon Angst und vielleicht begriff ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt zum ersten mal wie gefährlich er war und das es nicht Liebe war. Ich meine Bewusst, ohne die Angst, die aber nie verschwand, wusste ich es schon die ganze Zeit.

Es war nur wieder ein Spiel von ihm, er brauchte mich doch nicht um den Auftrag zu erfüllen und so was wie Bodyguards waren kein wirkliches Hindernis. Ja ich wusste es so sehr, dass ich ihm nach diesem Auftrag aus dem Weg gehen wollte, es beenden wollte.

Aber dazu kam ich nicht mehr...

Der Geschäftsmann entpuppte sich als 20 jähriger junger Spross. Sehr intelligent und sehr nett.

Er war wundervoll und wahrscheinlich meine wirklich erste Liebe.

Wir verbrachten sehr viel Zeit miteinander und zu Anfang waren immer noch seine Bodyguards mit dabei, sodass sich der Auftrag in die Länge zog, wie Gin sagte.

Ich wusste es noch immer, aber ich wollte dieses kleine Stück Glück nicht aufgeben.

Ich wollte es jetzt nicht aus Angst glauben, sondern weil ich das Glück nicht hergeben wollte. Mein Glück, dieses kleine Etwas, hing an Gins Lügen.

´Kennengelernen´ hatte ich ihn auf einem Fest, wobei alles arrangiert war, falsch und verlogen.

Gin hatte mich mit einem sündhaft teurem Kleid ausgestattet und wie von selbst fand das Aschenputtel ihren Prinzen. Für diesen Abend und noch weitere war ich Cinderella, aber danach nie mehr.

Mein Prinz hieß Koga Kamei.

Wir tanzten erst nur schüchtern und auch irgendwie gezwungenermaßen, aber es folgten noch etliche Tänze und langsam spürte ich diese echte Herzenswärme des Verliebseins.

Herzklopfen, Wärme und die Schmetterlinge, ab diesem Momenten lies ich das Wissen, dass das Kribbeln bei Gin keine Liebe war, zu. Weil ich jetzt echte Wärme und Geborgenheit spürte, bestand kein Zwang mehr an meiner eigenen Lüge festzuhalten und die Angst vor Gin mit Liebe gleichzusetzen.

Ich vergas meinen Auftrag und sogar Gin, ich war nur glücklich.

Ich sollte einen falschen Namen angeben, aber ich wollte für ihn Shiho sein, also war ich es auch.

Ich war mir sicher er wäre der jenige welche, dem ich meine Seele darlegen würde, das Schwarze meiner Seele zeigen würde und der sich nicht abwenden würde, sondern mich akzeptieren würde.

Ich hatte meine Lüge nicht aufgeben, sondern gegen eine andere eingetauscht, gegen die Lüge, dass ich dieses Glück behalten könnte, dass es eine Zukunft gab, eine Zukunft mit ihm.

Einen Ganzen Monat durfte ich glücklich sein, aber wenn ich jetzt an das Danach denke und die verbundenen Schmerzen, ich würde mir wünschen nie dieses Glück kennengelernt zu haben, weil es so weh getan hat es zu kennen, aber jetzt nie mehr spüren zu dürfen.

Man kann einem Menschen nicht das Paradies zeigen um ihn dann in die Hölle zu werfen, man nimmt ihm damit die Seele, genau das was Gin mit mir tat. Es war sein Spiel.

Nach diesem Monat lud Koga mich in ein feines Restaurant ein und mir bleib das Herz stehen als er ohne seine Bodyguards auftrat. Ich wusste ich würde ihn verlieren, doch als ich Gin an der Bar sah wie er uns beobachtete, da schwanden mir die Kräfte.

Die Angst umklammerte mein Herz und hielt es in seinem kaltem Griff gefangen. Mir fiel das Atmen schwer und zum ersten mal seid langem fing ich wieder an mich zu fürchten, mich vor der Wahrheit zu fürchten.

Ich fragte mich warum er nur so lange wartete, er konnte es hinter sich bringen.

Heute weiß ich, er wartete auf den Augenblick, an dem ich am glücklichsten war und dieser Moment kam erst als mir Koga den Ring zeigte, den Ring unserer Verlobung...

Gin wartete bis ich einen Blick auf meine Zukunft geworfen hatte, die mir bestimmt war, wenn es nicht ihn und die Organisation gebe. Meine Zukunft wie sie mir als normale Frau gegeben wäre und nicht als Besitz der Männer in Schwarz.

Nie werde ich vergessen wie er mit diesem Lächeln auf den Lippen zu Boden sank und ich schreien wollte aber nicht konnte.

Ich war mit seinem Blut bespritz, Gin hatte ihn von Hinten erschossen. Meine Schuld klebte an mir und sie war blutrot. Gin konnte mir die ganze Zeit über in die Augen sehen und zusehen wie der Glanz in ihnen erlosch.

Von da an gehörte ich Gin ganz, nicht die Liebe fesselte mich an ihn, sondern dieses Kribbeln, diese Angst und die Apathie in der ich mich zurückgezogen hatte. Ich hatte immer gewusst er würde Koga töten und ich hasste mich dafür, es nicht verhindert zu haben und Koga in die Falle gelockt zu haben und nur weil ich glücklich sein wollte.

Ich hatte ihn geliebt und verloren. Und dafür musste ich bezahlen. Gin war mein Richter, mein Henker und meine Strafe."

„Es ist doch ganz einfach Conan wir werden Gin eine Falle stellen und ich spiele den Lockvogel!"

Conan wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Heiji war durch einen Anruf weggerufen worden, denn sie hatten Bitter Lemon endlich geschnappt oder besser er hatte sich ergeben mit der Bedingung die Polizei müsse ihn vor der ´Nacht´ beschützen.

Derweil wartete man auf den Befund des Psychiaters.

Er war irritiert, sehr sogar. Was war mit Ai los? Sie schien panische Angst zu haben und besonders in der letzten Zeit und plötzlich wollte sie den Lockvogel spielen!

Eine Verwandlung vom Mäuschen zu Jeanne d´Arc persönlich.

Er schaute ihr in die Augen und musste sofort feststellen, dass es ihr ernst war, sie hatte so ein gewisses etwas in ihren Augen.

„Sag mal was ist los? Diese Stimmungsänderungen.. Übst du Selbstversuche an dir mit den Wirkstoffen deines Gegenmittels? Hast du dabei eine neue Droge entdeckt?"

Als er dachte es könnte nicht verrückter werden, fing sie an zu lachen!

„Conan mach dich nicht lächerlich! Du weißt doch wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit und außerdem hab ich erkannt, dass ich mich nicht mehr verstecken will."

Ganz gelogen war das nicht, es war nur nicht die ganze Wahrheit.

Die frisch wachgerufene Erinnerung an Koga, hatte in ihr den lang geschlafenen Rachedurst geweckt oder besser erweckt. Sie wollte Gin, damit er endlich bezahlen konnte, für alles.

Sie hatte sich jahrelang an ihn gefesselt, weil sie dachte es wäre ihre Strafe dafür, dass sie für Koga´s Tod verantwortlich war. Sie hatte sich selbst bestrafen wollen und außerdem wäre sie aus Angst nie in der Lage gewesen Gin zu verlassen.

Sie hatte Koga mehr geliebt als sich selbst, also hätte sie ihn verlassen müssen eher er zur Beute von Gin wurde, aber sie war so selbstsüchtig gewesen, glücklich sein zu wollen.

Und dafür dachte sie Jahrelang büßen zu müssen und Gin war ihr Richter und Henker.

Aber sie hatte erkannt, dass sie sich nicht die Schuld geben musste. Jetzt wollte sie Gin bezahlen lassen.

Warte nur Gin, so wie ich dir gehört habe, gehörst du jetzt mir. Dein Leben gehört mir.


	17. Gedanken der Rache

Wir nähern uns dem furiosen Ende meiner ersten FF!

Ich habe versucht durch einen groben Plan den Rest der FF auf maximal 4 Kapitel zu bringen.

Keine weiteren Einzelheiten g

Es beginnt der Anfang vom Ende --- wäre en guter Titel für eines der folgenden Kapitel.

-------------------------------------------

"Aber Professor ich muss es tun! Ich werd nie frei sein, wenn ich es nicht tue. Was bringen die ganzen Gespräche, wenn man den Dämon in sich nicht besiegt? Und mein Dämon lauert da Draußen und nicht nur in meinem Kopf."

Nachdem sie Conan ihren Entschluss mitgeteilt hatte, war sie direkt zu Professor Agasa gelaufen. Wenigstens einer musste sie in ihrer Entscheidung bekräftigen, unterstützen, sonst würde sie den Mut dazu verlieren und nie wieder aufbringen.

Anders als Conan, sah Agasa wie ernst es Shiho war und dass sie bereit war sich zu stellen und notfalls für ihr Leben zu kämpfen. Es kam nicht darauf an ihren alten Körper zurück zu bekommen, Gin das Gift abzuluchsen oder zu warten bis Gin einfach irgendwann selbst ins Gras biss.

Wenn sie sich ihm nicht persönlich stellte, würde er immer eine Macht über sie haben. Körperliche Macht war etwas ganz anderes als seelische Macht.

Und weil Agasa all das wusste, widersprach er ihr nicht länger, sondern zeigte auf die frisch gebrühte Schokolade auf dem Tisch, welche schon zu einer Art Ritual geworden war.

"Wir haben viel erreicht in den letzten Tagen, deine Angst bekämpft und wenn du dich jetzt Gin stellst, der alle deine Ängste verkörpert, das Monster deiner Vergangenheit ist, dann müsstest du es hinter dir haben! Ich habe ehrlich Angst, Angst um dich Shiho, aber noch stärker ist der Wunsch dich glücklich zu sehen ohne Angst. Wenn ich dafür selbst ein bisschen Angst haben muss, damit du von deiner befreit wirst ist es mir das wert."

"Danke Professor. Ich weiß Shinichi hätte es nicht verstanden, dazu weiß er zu wenig und ich habe nicht mehr die Kraft noch die Zeit ihm zu erzählen, was du schon weißt.

Alles was ich jetzt noch gebraucht habe ist Jemand der mich unterstütz und an mich glaubt. Ich danke dir für die Nacht, in der du mich vor Kudo´s Haus gefunden hast und mein Leben gerettet hast und ich danke dir für die Nacht, in der du mir zuhört hast und meine Seele gerettet hast."

Nach den zahlreichen Gesprächen, war es beiden sinnvoller vorgekommen aufs _´du´_ überzugehen. Nur an das Agasa konnte sich Shiho noch nicht so recht gewöhnen, weshalb sie es noch bei _´Professor´_ beließ.

"Ich werde dir helfen so gut ich kann. Vor allem aber kann ich Shinichi ablenken während du dich um Gin kümmerst, auch wenn ich es nur ungern tue.

Ich denke du willst es schnell erledigen. Also willst du noch ein letztes mal reden?"

"Ja ich denke schon. Ich bin mir sicher Gin wird ´_Bitter Lemon´_ bald erledigt haben und wieder das weite suchen."

Wie jedes mal davor herrschte Schweigen, während Agasa wartete, dass Shiho bereit war anzufangen. So konnte sie selbst den Zeitpunkt wählen an dem sie mit ihrer Erinnerung anfangen wollte und bekam schon zu Anfang das Gefühl die Kontrolle zu haben.

Diesmal dauerte das Schweigen etwas länger und Shiho blickte stur nach Vorne, als würde sie einen bestimmten Punkt nicht loslassen wollen.

Was sie diesmal erzählte fiel ihr besonders schwer und Agasa überkam bei jedem Wort das immer stärker werdende Verlangen Gin zu erwürgen oder noch besser langsam zu foltern.

"Ich dachte immer, mein Auftreten wäre cool, dass ich so unnahbar war wie die Leute glaubten. Ich wollte alles nur nicht, dass jemand emotional in mich eindrang, meine Gefühle gegen mich benutzte.

Gin konnte ich nicht mehr aus meinen Gefühlen aussperren, also versuchte ich wenigstens andere Menschen auszugrenzen. Nachdem er Koga getötet hatte, verlor er zusehends das Interesse an mir, einfach weil ich eine gebändigte Raubkatze war. Eine aphatische Maus, mit der keine Katze mehr spielen mag, weil sie nicht mehr auf die Freiheit, sondern auf ihr Ende wartet.

Er schlief mit mir, aber nur wenn sich mir mein betäubter Verstand versuchte zu melden. Wenn ich wieder begann Fragen zu stellen. Er benutzte Sex als Betäubungsmittel und es funktionierte. Und jedes Mal ´danach´ fühlte ich mich schmutzig, erniedrigt und schwach, wie ein alter Lappen, der nicht mal mehr den Stoff wert war aus dem er gemacht war.

So verlor er nie die Kontrolle...Und ich verlor meine Selbstachtung.

Erst als er Akemi tötete, konnte und wollte mein Verstand nicht mehr schlafen. Die Fragen begann mich zu beherrschen. Wie hatte ich zulassen können, dass Gin einen weiteren geliebten Menschen umbrachte?

Ich forderte Antworten, denn zu mehr reichte meine Kraft doch nicht. Zu sehr waren die Schuldgefühle in mir, dass ich nach Koga nix unternommen hatte und nun auch meine Schwester hatte wegen mir sterben müssen.

Die Organisation lässt sich nicht gerne Befehle geben und weil meine Verweigerung weiterzuarbeiten als Aufstand und Ungehorsam angesehen wurde, sperrte man mich in den Keller bis man über mich entschieden hätte.

Ich wusste bereits worauf das ganze hinauslaufen würde. Gin würde mich töten wollen und die Organisation würde ihm dazu einen Freibrief geben.

Ich hatte in dem Keller zu ersten mal die Idee, dass Gin mich schon immer letztlich töten würde und wollte. Er hatte gespielt, hatte gewonnen, hatte Spaß gehabt und nun würde er sein Spielzeug kaputt machen, damit niemand anders damit spielen konnte.

Nur deshalb hatte er Koga wohl vor meine Augen erschießen müssen, um mir unmissverständlich zu verstehen zugeben, dass ich nur SEIN Spielzeug war.

Eigentlich recht simpel oder? Wie ein kleines Kind, dem man eine Handfeuerwaffe in die Hand drückt, gefährlich und unterhaltungsaufwendig.

Ich hatte keinen Überlebenswillen mehr und ich hatte auch keine Angst zu sterben, ich fühlte mich wie ein Schlachtvieh, das nun endlich seiner Bestimmung zugeführt wird.

Ich hatte nur noch einen Wunsch: Gin seine perverse Freude zu verderben. Bescheidener Wunsch nicht wahr?

Wie ärgert man ein Kind? Indem man ihm sein Spielzeug wegnimmt...

NUR deshalb nahm ich das Gift. Nicht weil ich einen schnellen oder besonderen Tod wollte, sondern einzig, damit Gin es nicht tun konnte!

Bevor ich das Gift wirklich nahm, dachte ich eine lange Zeit über meinen Entschluss nach und überlegte ob es wirklich das war was ich wollte. Während ich hin und her überlegte hab ich in Gedanken ein Gedicht geschrieben oder es formte sich von selbst.

_in leerer Finsternis,_

_in leiser Stille,_

_gefangen durch die Schatten_

_Schatten der Vergangenheit_

_nie von der Angst befreit._

_Schuld ohne Sühne,_

_Liebe ohne Wärme._

_Leben ohne Hoffnung,_

_leben ohne lebendig zu sein._

Nie werde ich diese paar Zeilen vergessen, denn als ich mir bewusst vor Augen führte wie ich mein Leben empfand, da hatte ich das Gift schon geschluckt, so sicher war ich mir auf einmal.

Als ich dann aber schrumpfte und nicht wie zu erwarten war starb dachte ich, ich könnte nun auch genauso gut fliehen, denn vor meinem Tod wollte ich Gin so viel Schaden zufügen wie möglich, ich wollte meinem Leben wenigstens EINEN Sinn geben, auch wenn es ein Verhältnismäßig geringer war. Und nun wo ich geschrumpft war und durch die Handschellen schlüpfen konnte waren meine Möglichkeiten dazu etwas größer geworden, als mich nur einfach zu töten. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich immer noch den naiven Glauben Gin könnte für meine Flucht getötet werden.

Ich tat alles was Gin nur irgendwie möglich wütend machen konnte. Ein toller Lebensinhalt, nicht wahr?

Nun kannst du auch meine große Angst vor Gin verstehen. Ich hab ihn gereizt und nun wird ihm mein Tod nicht mehr genügen. Man sollte halt doch nicht mit dem Feuer spielen.

Ich hab Angst vor dem was er jetzt will..."

Agasa hatte Shiho lange angesehen und nun da er sich sicher war, dass sie fertig war begann er zu sprechen.

"Ich verstehe dich gut, auch wenn ich nie ähnliches durchmachen musste. Nun bin ich überzeugt, dass du bereit bist ihm gegenüber zu treten.

Du hast deinen Überlebenswillen wieder, aber ich frage mich ob das allein reicht... Nachdem du mir alles erzählt hast, habe ich versucht mir ein Bild von Gin zu machen und dieses Bild sieht mir übermächtig böse aus.

Ich will dich nicht entmutigen, aber was hast du ihm entgegen zu setzten? Rennst du nicht direkt in dein Verderben?"

Jetzt musste sie grinsen und es war ein ehrliches Grinsen, dass aus ihrem jetzigen Gefühl entstanden war und nicht aus einer Maskerade heraus.

"Ich habe nur mich, aber das wird schon reichen. Gin kennt mich in und auswendig, dazu hat er lang genug in meiner Psyche rumgepfuscht, mich kontrolliert und könnte jetzt jeden meiner Schritte bestimmen,... wenn ich denn noch die kleine Sherry wäre.

Aber ich habe mich verändert Professor. Ich bin nicht stehen geblieben, sondern bin stärker geworden. Er dagegen ist der kleine Junge geblieben, der auf der Suche nach seinem Spielzeug ist.

Und diesen kleinen Jungen kenne ich ebenso gut wie er sein Spielzeug kennt.

Ich denke es ist an der Zeit MEIN Wissen gegen ihn zu verwenden..."


End file.
